El Vergel
by xTheRogue
Summary: A lo largo del tiempo distintos miraculous han sido corrompidos haciendo que en cada época exista una Ladybug y un Chatnoir dispuestos a combatirlos. Eri, una mal hablada pirata, y Riven, un apuesto joven con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y un misterioso pasado. Ambos están a punto de unir sus destinos de la forma mas inesperada, la pregunta es ¿Quien caerá ante el otro primero?
1. La tormenta

**El vergel.**

París, día 6 del mes de Junio del año 2016, estaba comenzando el verano lo que suponían días mas largos y las mejores brizas en las noches algo que Marinette no podía evitar disfrutar con entusiasmo.

Había tenido un día normal, llegar tarde al colegio, akumas , intentos fallidos a la hora de entablar una conversación coherente con Adrien, escuchar los delirios de Alya y de su alter-ego Ladybug. Sin embargo aunque todo eso sonaba agotador Marinette no estaba ni un poco cansada.

-Deberías intentar no dormir tan tarde esta vez- La regañó su pequeña kwami, Tikky.

-Si lo sé lo sé, pero aun no tengo sueño- a Marinette le había invadido una profunda curiosidad por la historia de Ladybug, por lo que se encontraba buscando páginas en internet donde pudiera encontrar jeroglíficos como los que estaban en el museo, donde una antigua portadora de los aretes aparecía en una pequeña parte del papiro.

-Quiero saber mas sobre las antiguas portadoras Tikky!- Exclamó de repente frustrada por no encontrar nada. Si Ladybug estuvo a lo largo del tiempo desde aquella época, como puede ser que no haya ningún tipo de registro mas que el Egipcio ?

Tikky dudó de contarle ya que eran cosas largas de explicar.

-Quieres saber algo en particular?- pregunto tratando de resumir las cosas.

-TODO! Que edad tenían? eran lindas? tuviste que hacer equipo con un chico? siempre fueron buenas personas o alguno fue malo como Hawck Moth? Y ChatNoir ? siempre se enamora de Ladybug? alguna vez terminaron juntos? es igual de arrogante en todos los años?- Marinette paro de hablar para tomar aire mientras le daba tiempo a Tikky para que respondiera a todas sus preguntas.

-15 a 25 años, si , si,no,si,a veces , siempre- Contesto la kwami sonriendo dulcemente y esperando la reacción de su portadora.

Marinette comenzó a hacer cuentas con sus dedos para ver que respuesta coincidía con cada pregunta. - Sé mas especifica por favor, como es .. MOMENTO! uno de tus portadores fue un chico?- no pudo evitar imaginarse a un Chatnoir pero con traje de mariquita, esa imagen la hizo estallar en risas.

-Claro que si! pero no es como te imaginas, no eres la única diseñadora aquí Marinette- Tikky le guiñó un ojo - Nuestro traje se adapta según el portador y el estilo de la época-

-Ah ya veo.. y MOMENTO! como es que uno de tus portadores fue malo? hiciste cosas malas Tikky?- La cara de Marinette mostraba cuan sorprendida estaba al oír aquella respuesta de su pequeña amiga.

-No! Marinette, tanto el miraculous de Chatnoir como yo somos distintos a los demás, nosotros somos muy difíciles de corromper...somos quienes brindan el equilibrio a los demás y los que mantenemos el orden. Lamentablemente si los otros caen en manos equivocadas pueden corromperse fácilmente y ser usados para cosas malas, como ahora lo es Hawk Moth.-

-Entonces eso quiere decir que los otros miraculous han sido usados para cosas malas también?-

-Así es-

Marinette estaba tratando de procesar toda la información que le estaba dando Tikky en aquel momento. Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se percato que comenzó a caer una fuerte lluvia, relámpagos iluminaron el cielo y estruendosos truenos rompieron con la paz que había en la ciudad.

De repente, la luz de la habitación de Marinette se apagó.

-Hija! estas bien? , parece que se ha ido la luz por la tormenta!- Sabine, su madre le hablaba desde el piso de abajo.

-Si parece que así fue!- respondió su hija tratando de encontrar alguna linterna en su escritorio.

-Ten, toma, así podrás mantenerte iluminada aunque sea un poco- Su madre había subido hasta su piesa con dos pequeñas velas. Dicho esto beso la frente de su hija deseándole buenas noches y bajando lentamente las escaleras para no tropezarse por la inminente oscuridad.

-Ya viste Tikky? es una noche perfecta para contar historias, dime mas sobre aquel portador con el que no te llevabas bien- La joven subió ambas velas hasta el pequeño estante que se encontraba en el entrepiso donde esta ubicada su cama, se acomodo debajo de las sabanas seguida de su pequeña kwami y espero atentamente su respuesta.

-Al principio no entendía como es que terminé en sus manos. Se llamaba Eri y tenia una actitud mala, era una ladrona y temía que usara mis poderes para el mal. Me costo un buen tiempo llevarme bien con ella pero luego llego a ser una de las mejores Ladybug que existió- dijo Tikky mirándola fijamente.

 _-Cuéntame Tikky ,cuéntame sobre Eri...-_

* * *

El alcázar de "El Vergel" era golpeado violentamente por las olas que no detenían sus fuertes envestidas. Una enorme tormenta había envuelto al barco y sus tripulantes hacían cuanto estuviera a su alcance para reducir al mínimo las perdidas y asegurar lo mas posible sus vidas.

\- Arya, Mino! aseguren los cañones de abajo, no queremos mas agujeros en este barco!- La pequeña que se encontraba dirigiendo el timón daba ordenes a diestra y siniestra mientras manejaba la enorme nave.

-En seguida Angie!- Gritaron al unísono los mencionados, el joven abrió la escotilla que se encontraba en medio de la cubierta y dándole el paso primero a Arya la siguió al instante para cumplir con su tarea.

-TIM, JULIETE! ayuden a Eri con las velas , rápido! y tu Rose revisa a los heridos, hoy no va a haber perdidas!-

Todos coincidían que la joven y pequeña Angie debía ser la verdadera capitana del barco, a pesar de su temprana edad y su estatura tenia mas experiencia que todos a las hora de navegar y manejar estas situaciones. Era la única que había aprendido a navegar gracias a su padre y por eso se le confió la tan importante tarea de llevarlos a donde la capitana quisiese. Su cabello rosado claro se pegaba en su rostro debido a la gran ventisca y a las copiosas gotas de lluvia que no dejaban de caer y azotar su frente, varias olas que alcanzaron la popa amenazaron con tumbarla y arrastrar su pequeño cuerpo hasta las profundidades, mas eso no fue suficiente para quitarla de su labor.

En otra parte del barco se encontraba la joven Eri, intentando atar como podía las velas, pero se estaba tornando complicado, mas cuando se encuentra en la parte mas alta de todo el maldito barco y este esta siendo azotado por una de las peores tormentas que tuvo el gusto de conocer.

-Maldita Angie, enana del demonio, como si yo sola pudiera atar todo esto!- Balbuceó mientras terminaba de hacer un nudo y se dirigía al otro mástil con una cuerda.

A Eri le gustaba quejarse por gusto, pero la verdad era que amaba las alturas, amaba sentir el aire en su cara, y por sobre todo amaba la adrenalina que generaba el columpiarse por las sogas de las velas, por eso su tarea principal era la de ser el vigía. Nadie la molestaba allí arriba, se tomaba sus prolongadas siestas al calor del sol, contemplaba lo infinito del océano y gastaba bromas a Zoe, la capitana y a su estúpido perro faldero mas bien conocida como Rina, como ninguna sabia hacer nada mas que dar ordenes y poner el dinero, no podían alcanzarla hasta donde ella estaba.

No solo su gran habilidad y destreza para trepar arboles en su pueblo natal hicieron que fuera elegida para formar parte de la tripulación de "El Vergel" ,llamado así por sus hermosas integrantes como si cada una de ellas fuera una preciosa flor de un jardín,si no también su peculiar belleza. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una gran cantidad de pecas que rodeaban sobre todo el sector de sus ojos gracias a esto se gano el apodo de "Mariquita" algo que destestaba. Su cabello era negro con tintes azulados, justo como una tipica noche de verano y sus ojos eran celestes intensos como el color de los mares del caribe. Le gustaba usar el pelo atado en dos pequeñas trensas para que no le estorbara en su rostro. Como terminó en ese barco? es una historia que se sabrá mas adelante, ya tendrá tiempo de contarla.

Mientras intentaba amarrar la tercera de lo que eran las cinco velas con las que contaba El Vergel , divisó que Juliete y Tim subían para ayudarla.

-Necesitas ayuda?- La voz ronca de Juliete se escucho a pesar del violento sonido de las olas. Eri nunca pudo entender como una chica con su aspecto pudiera tener aquella voz que arruinaba por completo su imagen. Era de las mas hermosas de la tripulación, siendo la mas alta de todas ellas y la mas callada a la hora de hacer su trabajo. Su pelo tenia unos tintes violetas únicos que la diferenciaban al instante de las demás, siempre se desviaban un poco en su visita a los mercados en La India para comprar la tan particular tintura pues solo ahí la podía conseguir ya que en cuanto a tintura se trata los indues eran los mejores.

-Ya era hora!- gritó Eri amarrando la segunda mitad de la vela.

Con la ayuda de Juliete y Tim terminaron rápidamente su labor.

-Voy bajando, veré si Arya necesita ayuda- Eri se adelantó tomando una soga y haciendo un giro hacia atrás descendió hacia la cubierta donde toda la tripulación seguía corriendo y asegurando las cosas

-Pff.. engreída- Dijo Tim rodando los ojos y descendiendo por las sogas del costado, seguido de Juliete.

Cuando Eri hizo su acto de presencia de manera estruendosa en el suelo de madera, comenzó a terminar de ayudar a asegurar los cañones, dió instrucciones con la misma o mas intensidad que Angie y luego se dispuso a ir a su lado.

-Que tal pequeñita- la saludó.

-Buen trabajo con las velas, Arya esta con Mino abajo asegurando las demás cosas, dentro de poco ya saldremos del ojo de la tormenta , noto que las olas se están calmando. Termina de revisar si Rose necesita ayuda- Dijo Angie concentrada en un punto delante.

-A la orden pequeñita- Eri dio otra voltereta y descendió corriendo las escaleras hacia los camarotes.

\- Y DEJA DE LLAMARME PEQUEÑITA, MARIQUITA!-

Dicho eso Angie pudo ver que el fino y delgado dedo del medio de Eri se asomaba por la popa. La conductora del barco solo se limitó a reír.

Una vez dentro del barco Eri notó varios lugares donde se filtraba el agua y como las tenues luces de las velas luchaban por sobrevivir a la humedad y al viento que amenazaban constantemente con apagarlas.

Se apresuro por los angostos pasillos hasta dar con Rose que se encontraba en una habitación rodeada de miembros de la tripulación heridos o simplemente desmallados por ingerir demasiada agua de mar.

La tierna y gentil Rose se movía con rapidez de una esquina a la otra ayudando a cada uno de sus compañeros y brindándoles agua y cobijas para que no sintieran el frío. Rose era casi tan bajita como Angie pero a diferencia de esta ultima, era mucho mas dulce e inocente. Con sus enormes ojos celestes como el mismísimo cielo de primavera y el cabello tan dorado como el sol logro ganarse el cariño y la confianza de todo el barco, sin embargo era tan inocente a veces que algunos la tomaban de tonta, sobre todo nuestra querida capitana.

-Rose, como vas por aquí?-

La chica se sobresalto un poco al notar su presencia pero en seguida sus enormes ojos la observaron con dulzura.

-Me alegro que estees bien, con esta tormenta y tu allá arriba..me tenias algo preocupada- Rose se acerco hasta Eri tomando sus manos y mirándola a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esta tormenta no es nada! , logre atar todas las velas, Angie dice que en cualquier momento saldremos del ojo de la tormenta, será cuestión de aguantar un poco mas-

-Eso espero, no hay tantos heridos esta vez por suerte pero no puedo evitar sentirme algo nerviosa-

-No te preocupes, no es nada que no hayamos superado antes, es solo que es nuestra primera tormenta como equipo- dijo dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

-Tienes razón ahora que lo mencionas! - Rose siempre encontraba algo positivo hasta en el peor de las situaciones y a Eri le encantaba ayudar en eso. - Creo que seras de mas ayuda arriba, yo aquí estoy bien- dijo la rubia dándole una palmadita para que se retire.

-No lo dudo, eres la mejor- Eri le guiño un ojo y salió nuevamente a cubierta.

Fue un alivio ver que el barco ya no se mecía violentamente como antes y que la lluvia había sesado. Las nubes seguían cubriendo el cielo pero poco a poco la calma comenzaba a hacerse presente en el barco logrando que todos los que hasta hace un rato corrían de una punta a la otra se tiraran donde podían para descansar un poco y recobrar energías. Este tipo de situaciones siempre deja a mas de uno agotado.

Eri tomo una soga y se dispuso a subir hasta su puesto en lo mas alto del barco, solo para poder obtener un panorama del mar. Efectivamente como había dicho Angie ya habían salido del ojo de la tormenta, todavía no podía ver un claro en el cielo pero seguro no tardaba en aparecer. A lo lejos creyó divisar algo , pero para estar mas segura tomó su catalejo que siempre lleva dentro de su bota, lo estiró y lo dirigió hasta el punto que le había llamado la atención. Vió un bote, flotando a la deriva, trato de ajustar el lente para ver si había alguien en el mas no vio nada. Quizás fue un bote que llego a soltarse, nada importante. Justo cuando estaba por guardar tu catalejo vio que algo se movía en ó nuevamente la lente y pudo divisar a un joven de cabellos rubios que tosía de forma violenta y se tomaba el pecho.

-Esta vivo ..- dijo primero para si misma sorprendida de lo que acababa de ver. Una vez que salió de su asombro alertó a los demás para ayudarlo.-TENEMOS UN NAUFRAGO!- gritó para que todos en el barco pudieran oírla y ayudar al pobre muchacho que se encontraba flotando en medio del océano. Eri tomo una cuerda y bajo nuevamente a cubierta y corrió hasta Angie.

-Angie gira hacia allá, hay un joven a la deriva!-

La pequeña pelirosa obedeció de inmediato su petición y se dirigieron al lugar que Eri había indicado había indicado. Al poco tiempo llegaron a donde estaba el joven. Tim e Ian bajaron a buscarlo ya que ellos eran los mas grandes de cuerpo, ambos competían a veces por quien levantaba mas peso o quien comía mas guiso de calamar en la taberna DuPain.

Toda la tripulación se reunió junto a la abertura donde Ian subía al naufrago de rubios cabellos.

-Muévanse inútiles que les pasa porque tanto alboroto? quien murió?-empujados por Rina ,nuestra querida capitana finalmente hizo acto de presencia. Con un rubio ceniza único y unos ojos zafiro y afilados como los de un gato, Zoe, la capitana de El Vergel, era admirada por muchos pero odiada por otros. Hija de uno de los duques mas importantes de Inglaterra, era quien dirigía el destino de todos aquí presentes ya que ella los reclutó para que formaran su tripulación.

Ian interrumpió sus quejas al depositar al joven que se encontraba desmayado sobre la cubierta de madera todavía húmeda por la tormenta.

Decidieron darlo vuelta para que pudiera respirar correctamente, en ese preciso momento en el que Eri vio su rostro solo pudo pensar una cosa: lo dolorosa que debió haber sido aqulla cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.

* * *

 **Hola! soy nueva en esto jajaj venia pensando hace rato esta historia asi que bueno aquí esta finalmente :) espero les guste, espero reviews que me puedan ayudar a mejorar x3 ! perdón si quedo un poco largo el capitulo**


	2. Una mujer peligrosa

_"A dangerous woman"_

El sol saliendo por el llano y pacifico horizonte que solo puede dibujar el océano es un espectáculo del cual Eri jamas podría cansarse. La paz que transmite aquella imagen, el meser suave de las olas que se llevan el resto de lo que fue una tranquila noche para El Vergel.

La normalmente escandalosa Eri comenzó a apartarse del grupo ya que no hacían mas que hablar de aquel naufrago que rescataron tres noches atrás y eso a ella no le gustaba. Le llamo la atención en un principio su extraña y reciente cicatriz en su ojo derecho que lo cruzaba verticalmente en un pequeño pero profundo tajo. Rose le aplico algunos ungüentos pero comentó que lo mas seguro era que esa herida no vuelva a cerrarse sin dejar una secuela.  
Tanto la capitana como la mayoría en el barco, sobre todo la estúpida capitana, parecían estar locas por el joven, sin embargo ella y Arya no habían sido alcanzadas por su hechizo ya que no solo ya lo aborrecían si no que no les parecía la gran cosa. Sobre todo Arya quien, aunque no lo quiera admitir, le gustaba tontear con Mino cada vez que podía.

Decidió que era momento de dejar su puesto y ver si encontraba algo para comer, seguramente los demás seguían durmiendo y a ella le tocó la ultima guardia así que debía ser la única despierta en todo el barco.  
O al menos eso creyó .  
Al decender de la soga vio una silueta contemplando el mismo paisaje que ella minutos atrás, estaba quieto y con las manos apoyadas en la baranda del barco.  
Eri supo quien era a penas distinguió sus ropas : El naufrago.  
Nunca se le dio muy bien hablar con los demás sin bromas ni sarcasmos de por medio, así que simplemente se acerco hacia donde el estaba tratando de hacer el menor ruido y se acomodo a una distancia prudente contemplando el paisaje.  
-Da cierta paz verdad?- se animó a comentarle la joven. A simple vista había una clara diferencia de estatura, ella era casi una cabeza y media mas baja que el por lo que tuvo que levantar un poco la vista para que la escuchara claramente. Con un disimulado y lento movimiento , Eri giró su cabeza para poder contemplarlo mejor.

Tenia la mirada perdida en el océano, sus ojos eran tan verdes como las esmeraldas de los cofres y su cabello tan rubio como el mismísimo oro. Entendía un poco a las demás, el era realmente muy guapo, poseía hermosos rasgos, de esos que solo tienen los príncipes. Quizás sea uno, quizás pueda raptarlo y pedir una recompensa por el, dudó que aquel joven no sea de familia noble se notaba a grandes rasgos que tuvo una infancia tranquila en donde no le falto nada, es un poco difícil de apreciarlo con esa apariencia andrajosa pero a la observadora Eri muy pocos detalles se le escapaban. Era delgado pero se notaba en sus brazos un firme entrenamiento con la espada, mas tarde comprobaría que tan bueno era, y su ojo derecho estaba cubierto por unas vendas que seguro Rose le colocó la noche anterior.  
Tras escuchar las palabras de Eri el se volteo levemente hacia donde provino su voz y la vió . Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un par de segundos que para ella fueron eternos, le incomodaba esa mirada, era demasiado intensa. Parece que el joven notó aquello apartando la vista y esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Si, es algo único- le respondió .

A penas termino de responder un leve mareo se apodero del muchacho haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga para atrás. Los reflejos de Eri se activaron en ese mili segundo atajándolo justo antes de que su cabeza diera con el piso.  
Lo mejor era llevarlo a donde estuvo los últimos días y avisarle a Rose. Lo tomo del hombro y como pudo comenzó a arrástralo por la cubierta hacia donde estaba su camarote.  
Cuando lo deposito en su improvisada camilla corrió los cabellos de su rostro y una extra a sensación de Deja vú se apoderó de ella, sentía que de algún lugar lo conocía, no era un rostro nuevo para Eri ahora que lo observaba con detenimiento.  
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el abrir lento de la puerta. Era Rose que parece que venia a ver como estaba su inesperado paciente.

-Eri.. no pensaba encontrarte aqui, normalmente tengo que echar a las otras- comentó Rose divertida.  
-Pff.. no te confundas, me lo encontré en cubierta y parece que volvió a desmayarse.- Aquel comentario le molesto, no era como las otras idiotas.  
-Se despertó ? tendré que ver como esta- Eso pareció alarmar a la chica que comenzó a revisarle las pulsaciones y la temperatura.  
Eri se levantó de la silla que estaba al lado de la camilla y esperó a un costado de la puerta a ver si despertaba.

Al cabo de uno minutos el joven despertó .

* * *

-Oh, asi que nuestro inesperado pasajero se despertó ?, bien, ir a hablar con el personalmente.-

Una sonrisa filosa y cargada de intenciones se dibujo en el rostro de la capitana Zoe. Solía ser tachada de devora hombres. Cuando candidatos así de apuestos se presentaba no podía simplemente ignorarlos.  
Rebuscó en su placar y al rato ya estaba saliendo de la cabina del capitán con un sugerente y ceñido corset blanco con destalles en amarillo y una amarilla falda con varios volados. Vio ese atuendo en los cabarets de Francia y quedo fascinada.  
Entró dando un portaso en la habitación del joven naufrago y comenzó a caminar hacia donde el estaba, ignorando por completo la cara de asombro del mismo.

-Vete, tengo que hablar con el- De manera brusca despachó a Rose quien tomó alguna de sus cosas y se fue rápidamente sin si quiera atreverse a mirarla.

-Así que parece que has despertado. Me alegra, puedo preguntar como fue que llegaste a ese bote en medio del mar?-

El excesivo maquillaje algo corrido por la humedad característica del océano y las ropas algo gastadas por el tiempo y las constantes filtraciones del barco le daban un aspecto algo tétrico pero para nada menos sensual a la capitana de El Vergel, quien no dejaba de acercarse cada vez mas al joven.

-No recuerdo muy bien..solo se que aparecí aquí en este barco- al joven no se lo notó incomodo en ningún momento, sentado firme en su camilla le sostenía la mirada a Zoe.

-Oh ya veo, problemas de memoria. Algo típico en personas que buscan huir-  
Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, por lo que solo se limitó a no responder.

-No te preocupes, puedo pasar por alto una o dos cosas, ya sabes, todos tenemos un precio- Zoe ya estaba prácticamente encima suyo con los labios casi rosando su oreja izquierda.

-Si no le molesta- comenzo a decir el joven mientras se apartaba un poco de ella y se ponia de pie para imponer cierta distancia -Me gustaría quedarme aquí un tiempo hasta que toquen puerto, y les juro que no volverán a saber de mi. Trabajaré como todos para pagar mi estadía- dijo seriamente.

-Muy considerado de tu parte, pero como habras visto tengo todo lo que necesito, no me haces falta. Aunque tengo una tarea solo para ti en mi habitación- Zoe no iba a dejar de insistir, tanto tiempo en alta mar despiertan el apetito de cualquiera y Tim ya no le satisface.

-Agradezco la oferta, pero en caso de no poder quedarme tomaré mi bote e intentaré llegar por mi medios al próximo puerto.-

-Pensé que ibas a resultar ser mas divertido que tu padre, pero veo que eres igual.- la capitana se había cansado de los rechazos, ya estaba de mal humor.  
Sin embargo el muchacho se quedó estático ante las palabras de la rubia y no supo que responder. Acaso sabia algo de el? como pudo? el no dijo mas de tres oraciones desde que abrió los ojos en ese barco, era imposible que aquella mujer sepa quien era.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada , te dejaré estar cuanto quieras en mi barco, pero tienes una deuda conmigo Riven Agreste-

* * *

Hola! gracias por los reviews y por valioso consejo HelenaconH ! debo reconocer que no sabia muy bien que giro darle cuando empecé a escribir, quería hacer una historia de piratas pero no sabia si iban a tomar bien lo agresivos que pueden llegar a ser. Después me puse a ver películas de piratas y un par de capítulos de Black Sails como me dijiste así que saque una que otra idea, espero adaptarlas bien !

En el próximo capitulo ya conocen a los miraculous, paciencia, tengo que hacer una introducción decente y no quiero que me queden tan largos los capítulos .-.

Muchas gracias por haber leído! cualquier consejo que me quieran dejar es siempre bienvenido !

Miraculous Ladybug No me pertenece! este es un fanfic sin fines de lucro!


	3. El duelo

**El Duelo**

Solo el ruido de las olas del mar chocando con el barco interrumpía el estruendoso silencio que se instalo en el camarote donde estaba la capitana Zoe con su reciente invitado.

-Como..?- el joven no pudo articular una sola palabra coherente ante la repentina revelación de aquella mujer.

-No me tomes de idiota como los demás, me escuchaste muy bien. Se quien eres y quien es tu padre- parecía mentira que aquella mujer intento seducirlo hace un momento, ahora parecía una fiera que buscaba incarle las fauces en el cuello. Su mirada que antes rebalsaba de lujuria ahora no reflejaba mas que desdén y codicia.

Sin sacarle la mirada llamó a su segunda al mando que se encontraba tras la puerta.

-Me llamo Lady Zoe?- Una joven de cortos y anaranjados cabellos desgreñados por la humedad apareció tras el llamado . Parecía temerosa de hacer contacto visual con la capitana puesto que cuando entró solo inclinó la cabeza y no la levanto .

-Trae un poco de ron, parece que tendremos una larga charla-

La desalineada chica solo asintió y dejo la habitación nuevamente en silencio. Zoe se acomodó nuevamente en la cama donde estaba sentada, cruzo las piernas y de una de sus ligas tomó una pipa y un fósforo.

-No voy a preguntarte que fue lo que te hizo escapar si eso es lo que te preocupa- comenzó a decir mientras con un ligero movimiento encendía su pipa.

-Eres uno de los solteros mas codiciados joven Agreste. Toda hija de noble en edad de casamiento mataría por ser quien comparta el lecho contigo- dió una corta calada a su pipa sin todavía voltear a verlo.

-No creo que me recuerdes, fueron pocas las veces que nos hemos encontrado de jóvenes. Pero como toda Bourgeois, se con quien me conviene relacionarme.- Dejo ir el humo lentamente inundando la habitación de un aroma dulzón.

Bourgeois, escuchó ese nombre de algún lado, quizás en una de esas aburridos bailes a los que su padre lo obligaba asistir en representación de la familia.

-Entonces, mi Lady ,puedo preguntar como es que termino en este barco rodeada de ladrones y saqueadores bebedores de ron?- Riven, que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio tratando de acomodar las ideas en su cabeza quiso cambiar el rumbo a la conversación ya que si seguía indagando sobre el no sabia que tan cerca podría estar de encontrar la verdad. Con esta mujer nunca se sabe, ya le dio la pauta que no es ninguna ingenua "hija de noble" ,ella se gano su lugar como capitana, y ahora estaba entendiendo el porqué.

Soltando ligeramente el humo de su ultima calada la capitana rió sin gracia alguna por su pregunta. - No estamos aquí para hablar de mi joven Agreste, pero si quieres saberlo, solo digamos que me aburrió la vida fácil, y encontré una forma mas eficaz de ayudar a mi padre con sus negocios.-

Unos suaves y pausados golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el silencio generado tras esa confesión.

-Pasa- Dijo Zoe sin mas.

Rina entro nuevamente con una botella que contenía el licor color cobrizo junto con dos jarras de madera. Las deposito en la pequeña mesita que estaba junto a la cama y se detuvo en la puerta - Hay algo mas que pueda hacer por usted?-

-Cuando Mino termine sus tareas, tráelo-

Dicho esto, la chica del cabello desgreñado se retiró.

La capitana de El Vergel dejó de lado su pipa y tomó la botella de ron sirviendo dos generosas cantidades en ambos vasos y le tendió uno a Riven.

-Mi tripulación esta compuesta especialmente de mujeres, somos las mejores y mas bellas saqueadoras que alguna vez hayas visto-

-No he escuchado mas que rumores sobre ustedes desde que comencé a navegar. Son una leyenda en el mar, algunos creen que son sirenas que han tomado un barco y se dedican a saquear a los desafortunados- dijo Riven mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su jarra.

Zoe ante tal comentario trago rápido su bebida y comenzó a reírse muy fuerte.

-Oh , así que así nos reconocen?- limpiándose los restos de ron que había derramado tras su carcajada dio otro gran sorbo y prosiguió - Todas tienen su tarea y su don especial. Las elegí cuidadosamente, no son ningunas estúpidas aunque lo parezcan. Mi principal objetivo es demostrarle a los idiotas que nos han despreciado que no solo ellos pueden ser dueños del mar. No hay mayor satisfacción que verlos implorando por su vida y siendo humillados por una mujer-

Tomó la botella de ron y volvió a servirse en su jarra, haciéndolo desaparecer nuevamente de un solo trago.

-Mis chicas han sufrido mucho joven Agreste, tome ese odio y esa sed de venganza para mi propósito. Yo buscaba una tripulación sanguinaria y ellas un medio para desahogar su rabia. Todas ganamos- dijo tras dejar su jarra en la mesita y lo miró fijamente.

-Han matado a sus familias, han sido violadas y torturadas por sucios piratas- Su mirada se volvió fría y se clavó de lleno en los verdes ojos de Riven.

El simplemente se limitó a dar otro sorbo a su jarra y dejarla a un lado. Ahora que la capitana le contaba aquello no sabia muy bien si podría adaptarse a este barco. Su padre y su hermano eran de los piratas mas temidos en los mares y los causantes de muchas de las cosas que mencionó Zoe. Temía que descubran quien era realmente, si eso llegaba a pasar ya podía visualizar su caminata por la tabla y a la joven de trensas empujándolo con una espada y una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

Nuevamente unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su incomodó silencio. No sabia quien era pero Riven no podía estar mas agradecido con aquel chico que acaba de irrumpir en la habitación. La conversación se había vuelto algo pesada. Ya sabia que todos aquellos saqueos y alianzas que tenia su familia dejaba estas secuelas. Pero nunca se imaginó terminar en un barco con las victimas de aquello.

-Mino, búscale una tarea a este joven, se va a quedar con nosotros un tiempo- dijo con un movimiento de su mano para que se lo llevara.

El joven era un poco mas alto que Riven y llevaba varias rastas en su cabello, un pañuelo atado desde su frente hacia atrás trataba de mantenerlas al margen pero con tanto cabello era imposible así que alguna que otra lograba escaparse dándole una imagen algo desalineada.

Mino miró hacia el rincón donde estaba Riven apoyado y luego miro a la capitana con ese atuendo. Hizo una mueca algo extraña y dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

-Muévete idiota!- Le gritó su capitana.

Mino se puso serio nuevamente y con un gesto le indicó a Riven que lo siguiera. Este rápidamente se puso en marcha para seguirle el paso, pero antes dio una ultima mirada a Zoe.

-Si cambias de opinion con mi propuesta, avísame- tras decir esto con un leve movimiento de su mano le lanzo un beso imaginario y le guiño el ojo.

-Quizás la capitana no te lo dijo, me llamo Mino soy el encargado de las armas, mi padre era el herrero del pueblo donde crecí así que hacer estas espadas es muy sencillo para mi- dijo señalando una pila de espadas que estaban a un costado en la cubierta.

-Un gusto Mino yo soy ..- Riven dudó. Era prudente revelar su verdadero nombre? y si alguno de ellos lo conocía? esta bien que Riven en un nombre bastante común en la sociedad inglesa, quizás no haya problema en usar su verdadero nombre.

-Problemas de memoria?- dijo Mino con tono burlón

-Riven, me llamo Riven-

* * *

El recorrido por el barco fue mas entretenido de lo que pensó. Le agradó la gente de allí, las chicas eran hermosas como decían los rumores, aunque tuvieran cicatrices, se notaba que eran mujeres fuertes y no seria buena idea hacerlas enfadar. Mino le había contado un poco la historia del barco. Se llamaba el Vergel porque la capitana decía que cada una de sus tripulantes era como una hermosa flor de un jardín. Hermosas si, pero letales también.

Sin embargo aun no se había cruzado con la chica de las trenzas que había visto esa mañana.

Mino notó aquello y le pregunto.

-Hay una chica de trensas que vi hoy en la mañana, no la he visto todavía- dijo Riven sin pensarlo.

-Hablas de Eri, nunca está en cubierta, su lugar es allí arriba- dijo señalando la cofa- Es la vigía. Aunque para mi es una excusa para no hacer nada- parece que Mino recordó algo que solo el sabia porque hizo una leve sonrisa nostálgica.

Riven levanto su mirada hacia donde señalo Mino pero no logró verla, seguro es como el decía y se encontraba durmiendo en su puesto. De repente un codazo de Mino lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ahí viene la mujer mas hermosa de todas, ni se te ocurra mirarla, ella es mía- dijo el joven de rastas mirándolo seriamente para después reírse y palmearle la espalda.

-Hey , Arya como esta la flor mas bella de este barco- Mino la tomo por los hombros.

-Estas pasando mucho tiempo con Eri veo, ya hasta te saltas tus tareas- Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y riéndose tras el intento de coqueteo de Mino. La chica si que era hermosa como decía su guía, morena y de curvas bien definidas era casi hipnotizante a la vista, mas aun con aquella piel tostada que no hacia mas que resaltar sus ojos color ámbar. De pronto lo observo y el se estremeció un poco ¿Que pasaba con las miradas de las mujeres en ese barco? eran muy intimidantes. Puso un mechón de su rebelde cabello detrás de su oreja para observarlo mejor.

-Veo que has despertado, soy Arya un gusto- le tendió la mano en señal de amistad con una sonrisa sincera.

-Riven- se limitó a decir tomando la suya.

-Preguntó por Eri- dijo Mino guiñándole un ojo a Arya , quien no hizo mas que comenzar a reírse a carcajadas tras eso.

-Que valiente eres muchacho- dijo la morena con una pequeña sonrisa confidente.

* * *

El día comenzaba a llegar a su fin dando paso al atardecer. El mar estaba tan pacifico que podía crear un espejismo perfecto de los tonos anaranjados que brindaba el sol.

Estaba bastante agotado de tantos nombres y tareas, le asignaron ayudar en la cocina de Mirene, la regordeta cocinera que no dejaba de decirle lo hermoso que el era y lo afortunada que se sentía que le hayan designado un ayudante tan apuesto como el. Riven no podía sentirse mas incomodo con la situación, pero otra no le quedaba. Si quería formar parte de aquella tripulación tenia que trabajar.

-Haremos una fiesta de bienvenida por ti Riven- Mirene entró en la cocina apurada mientras buscaba varias cosas en los almacenes y barriles. -Terminaste con esas papas?-

Habia estado todo lo que quedo del día pelando papas en la cocina, aunque no sea quejaba era mas entretenido que lo que solía hacer en su anterior "hogar".

-No puedo permitir que el homenajeado trabaje en su propia fiesta! llama a Ian a Tim y a Rose!- dijo la cocinera mientras lo echaba de a empujones de la cocina.

Y quien rayos se supone que son esos? , lo mejor seria buscar a Mino para que le diga. Seguro ya lo hizo pero con tanto nombres ya no se acordaba de quien era quien.

Salio de la cocina limpiándose las manos en su improvisado delantal para luego dejarlo colgado en la puerta, subió las estrechas escaleras que lo conectaban a un pasillo y luego tras abrir una puerta salió a cubierta.

El sol ya se ocultaba tras el horizonte, una hermosa imagen pero no mas que la se había quedado contemplando con total fascinación.

En la otra punta de la cubierta se había formado un grupo al rededor de dos personas que bailaban al compás del filo de las espadas. Podía escuchar como algunos alentaban a los suyos y otros solo gritaban apuestas.

En medio de todo ese gentío la vio a ella, moviéndose como si fuera una con la espada. Sus movimientos gráciles , la soberbia de su sonrisa , su mirada cargada de arrogancia, para ella no era mas que un juego, un juego en el que el pobre joven que decidió enfrentarsele había quedado metido y ahora estaba siendo humillado por la chica de las trenzas.

Riven no pudo apartar un solo segundo su mirada de ella. Su figura tan esbelta remarcada por ese ceñido corsetin , la holgada camisa que se notaba le quedaba grande le dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros mostrando como las pecas seguian su camino hasta quien sabe donde y el se moría de ganas por descubrirlo. Las viejas botas daban paso tras paso contra la madera hasta que se detuvieron dando la clara señal de que ella era la vencedora.

El hombre robusto y de aspecto tosco yacía en la piso con su espada a un lado y la de Eri apuntándolo directo al cuello.

-Pagame, Tim- dijo Eri con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

El grandullón tomó dos monedas de oro que tenia en su pantalón y de mala manera se las lanzo. Ella las tomo en el aire recibiendo el aplauso y las adulaciones de quienes los estaban mirando.

-Sigues siendo invicta mariquita- Arya se acerco a ella despeinandola y riéndose tras su fingido enfado ante ese apodo.

\- No hay nadie mas que se quiera enfrentar a Eri !? Se juega por mucho dinero, seis monedas de oro al vencedor!- grito Arya. Una fuerte exclamación de fingido asombro se escucho entre los presentes, mientras bebían de sus jarras y reían a carcajadas.

-Hey, no voy a pagar tanto!- dijo Eri tirandole de uno de sus rebeldes mechones.

-Que poca fe te tienes amiga- dijo Arya riéndose.

-No hay nadie que se atreva a ..-

-Yo quiero intentarlo-

Todos voltearon a ver hacia donde había provenido la voz del desafiante y se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba. Incluso Eri dejo su jarra a un lado al verlo.

Riven estaba parado al otro lado de la cubierta con la mano aun levantada sin apartar la vista de Eri. Comenzó a acercarse con paso decidido, durante su trecho se le acercó un eufórico Mino.

-Woo viejo, yo que tu voy con cuidado contra Eri, es la mejor espadachín de la tripulación , nadie le ha ganado nunca-

-Quiero ver que tan buena es, yo también practicaba un poco con la espada de vez en cuando- dijo Riven mostrando una sonrisa arrogante. Mino lo observo y algo le dijo que Riven iba a ser un excelente rival para la soberbia de Eri.

-Apuesto por ti viejo, toma- Le dio una espada que había usado Tim en su anterior combate. -Es algo pesada porque es la de Tim pero es de entrenamiento, así que debería estar bien-

La ronda que se había formado a su alrededor se hizo mas amplia para dejarle espacio a los duelistas. Incluso la capitana había asistido ante aquello, quería probar las habilidades del joven Agreste.

Riven entró dentro del circulo, se puso en posición y espero a que su oponente haga lo mismo.

En el otro extremo Eri sabia que se enfrentaba ante alguien que sabia usar (quizás muy bien) la espada, la puso un poco nerviosa que la mirara tan intensamente pero no iba a dejarse humillar por el nuevo. Iba a ir con todo, ella era la mejor.

El ocaso ya era inminente pero el sol se negaba a abandonar el día, como si quisiera seguir presenciando el duelo que se estaba llevando acabo en El Vergel.

La bella y engreída Eri contra el misterioso Riven. Cualquiera de los dos tenia las mismas posibilidades de salir victorioso puesto a que sus movimientos parecían ensayados para una coreografía de pareja.

Pronto el circulo comenzó a quedar chico ante tal desplazamiento de habilidades, entre estocada y estocada fueron abriéndose paso por toda la cubierta. Eri aprovecho su facilidad para treparse subiéndose de un salto a uno de los barriles para esquivar un ataque dirigido sus piernas. Riven quedo maravillado ante tal movimiento audaz sin embargo el tenia orgullo de espadachín y no iba a perder tan fácilmente. Lanzo otra estocada hacia donde estaba la joven de las trenzas mas ella volvió a esquivarlo dando una voltereta y aterrizando a sus espaldas. El muchacho tuvo que hacer un giro rápido para bloquear el ataque que pensaba hacer Eri a su espalda sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápido y logró rasgarle la camisa en un costado de su cuerpo.

El publico que estaba en un expectante silencio lo rompió para dejar un sonoro "uuuuuh".

Eri no desaprovecho esta oportunidad, había encontrado un punto débil, tenia que marearlo , ser mas rápida que el y ella era muy buena en eso. Se notaba que Riven tenia una técnica con la espada muy buena, pero era muy protocolar, mientras que Eri aprendió el arte de la espada para defenderse y sobrevivir.

-Luces un poco cansado niño bonito- le dijo Eri acomodándose un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja y mirándolo desafiante.

-Estoy un poco fuera de forma lo admito, pero a pesar de eso te hice sudar un poco eh- le respondió con una sonrisa ladina y clavando su mirada en ella.

Eso le hirió el orgullo a Eri y sabia que cuando eso pasaba no pensaba con claridad. Volvió a posicionarse y comenzó a lanzar estocadas de ataque, cada vez mas violentas y Riven se defendía como podía ya que no esperaba tal cambio de movimientos. Estaba siendo acorralado contra el borde del barco, sus posibilidades se iban a reducir mas si eso sucedía, tenia que hacer algo si quería evitar perder. De pronto una idea , quizás algo tonta, lo iluminó. Detuvo uno de los ataques de Eri y retuvo su espada frente a la suya lo mas que pudo hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca uno del otro, a modo de susurro para que solo ella lo pudiera escuchar le dijo :- _Me vuelven loco tus ojos-_

Eri que hasta ese momento estaba concentrada en destrabar su espada, escuchó aquello levantando la vista de forma sorprendida

-Q-que ..?- Balbuceo, a lo que Riven aprovechando su desconcierto separó su espada y con un giro se colocó detrás de ella. La joven no logro bloquear del todo su ataque provocando que rasgara gran parte de su camisa dejando a la vista una buena parte de su corset. Así que las pecas seguían por ese lado también, pensó Riven.

Una nueva exclamación volvió a escucharse de parte del público, estaban eufóricos, nunca habían visto a Eri tan reducida como en ese momento.

Sabia que aquella pelea le iba a costar pero no creyó que tanto, como pudo acomodó su camisa y volvió a posicionarse. Si quería jugar sucio, bien, ella era la mas sucia de todas.

Recibió los ataques de Riven, que si bien no eran bruscos ni violentos eran rápidos y certeros. En el momento en que Riven iba a dar la gran y ultima estocada ,en un rapido movimiento Eri baja un poco mas el escote de su corset dando alución a que se lo iba a quitar. Esto desconcertó totalmente a Riven que no esperaba aquello sin embargo esa distracción le costo el duelo porque Eri que estaba agachada en el suelo dio una patada tirándolo al piso , lo desarmó y le apunto con su espada al cuello, dándole nuevamente la victoria.

-Tan básicos como siempre los hombres- Dijo sonriendole con arrogancia.

Riven la observó desde el suelo todavía sorprendido por el giro de la pelea, como había podido caer en un truco tan sucio y básico?

-En una pelea normal te hubiera ganado y lo sabes-

-Era una pelea normal niño bonito, nadie estableció las reglas- le guiño un ojo y se alejo caminando hacia Arya.

-Viejo, que intenso! quiero que sepas que acabo de perder una gran apuesta por tu culpa- dijo Mino tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Esa mujer es increíble..- se dijo para si mismo.

* * *

La gran bienvenida estaba por comenzar pero antes la capitana los reunió a todos en cubierta.

-Según mis fuentes en nuestro viaje a La India vamos a interceptar un barco de mercantes chinos, que no solo llevan un importante tesoro ancestral..- comenzó a decir Zoe parada sobre la mesa - si no que también están trasladando unas joyas especiales, joyas con un poder único, y ustedes saben como amamos las joyas- Los gritos de las chicas se hicieron notar en ese momento. - Que dicen? hacemos una pequeña escala antes de llegar a La India?-

Los ecos de afirmación no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

* * *

 **Holaa! muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que hayan leído los dos capítulos que subí ! el de hoy me quedó un poco largo, perdón u.u pero quería hacer esto hace rato así que vayan por un te o un café y léanlo tranquilos :) jajaja**

 **Si hay algo que no les guste en mi manera de escribir o alguna sugerencia con gusto soy toda oídos! Los veo en el próximo cap (ya vienen los miraculous lo juroo)**

 **Ladybug no me pertenece! use los personajes y la historia como fuente de inspiracion sin fines de lucro!**


	4. El nuevo guardián (parte 1)

_I feel the adraneline moving through my veins_

 _Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

* * *

 **El nuevo guardián (parte 1)**

-Fu! presta atención, pronto seras tu quien se encargue de esto!- Nuevamente el viejo y actual guardián regañaba al joven Fu que no hacia mas que distraerse con las joyas depositadas sobre la gran mesa de madera.

-Ya ya, entendí todo , cuidar los miraculous , buscar bien a sus portadores , etc etc- decía mientras aventaba una uva al techo para embocarla en su boca pero fallo y esta callo en su ojo.

El viejo dejo escapar un suspiro y lo miro con pesadez, era su joven aprendis y todavía no estaba ni cerca de poder llevar encima la tan pesada carga que era custodiar los miraculous y a el no le quedaba mucho , ya tenia mas de ciento ochenta años, su tiempo en la tierra estaba llegando a su fin y necesitaba un nuevo guardián que custodiara aquellas joyas.

-Es muy importante que estés bien preparado Fu .. sabes que no me queda mucho tiempo y necesito saber que puedo confiar en ti-  
-El maestro tiene razón Fu, tendremos la responsabilidad si se desata un caos por tu falta de atención- Una pequeña criatura verde que parecía una miniatura de tortuga salio flotando lentamente desde el hombro del anciano para ponerse justo enfrente de Fu, quien lo miraba aburrido.

Los miraculous eran objetos ancestrales que pasaron de generación en generación. Cada uno estaba habitado por un pequeña criatura, los kwami, que al hacer contacto con un humano les otorgaban poderes inimaginables. Bien usados eran grandes aliados , pero en manos equivocadas podían causar destrucción y caos donde quieran. En total eran siete los miraculous existentes, cada uno contaba con una habilidad especial, pero los mas importantes eran los que se encontraban en el centro de aquel cofre. Lo pendientes de la creación y el anillo de la destrucción. Juntos conviven en un perfecto equilibrio, siendo los mas fuertes de los siete, se encargan de brindar balance y equilibrio a los demás. Usualmente no eran activados a menos que haya una necesidad muy grande. Muchas veces, al caer en las manos equivocadas, los cinco miraculous restantes tienden a corromperse debido a la oscuridad de sus portadores, poniendo varias vidas en peligro,es en ese momento que los pendientes de Ladybug y el anillo de Chatnoir son entregados a dos nuevos portadores que junto a sus kwamis lograran poner las cosas en orden y devolver a la normalidad los miraculous.  
Unas fuertes y apresuradas pisadas se acercaron a la puerta, el muchacho ni se molesto en tocar, entró dando un fuerte portazo. En su rostro se reflejaba un autentico miedo.

-Piratas! mestro..- el joven de rasgos orientales como los otros dos intentaba recuperar el aire mientras esperaba la respuesta del anciano.  
-No te alarmes, solo vamos a darles lo que buscan, no opongan resistencia, Fu lleva el cofre a su escondite-

El joven Fu que hace un rato estaba aburrido pareció despabilarse en un instante y obedeció a su maestro. Era su primer viaje en barco a sus quince años, nunca imagino que iba a pasar algo como eso: encontrarse con piratas. Habia leído sobre ellos como todo niño curioso en la biblioteca de su abuelo, siempre quedaba fascinado con sus historias, sus habilidades y su valentía, incluso recordó que se había construido una pequeña espada de madera con una rama y jugaba a que era un aguerrido pirata. Nunca imaginó lo diferente que podían llegar a ser en persona, al asomarse por la pequeña ventana circular del camarote lo confirmo, eran de temer, las leyendas no describían ni un poco la sensación de tenerlos tan cerca. Casi se podía oler la pólvora de los cañones ansiosos por disparar y reducir su barco a astillas en el mar.

* * *

-Barco a la vista !-Eri grito desde su puesto de vigía sin apartar su vista del catalejo, había divisado el barco a unos docientos pies, estaban prácticamente sobre ellos.  
Ya habían apago todas las antorchas y se movían sigilosos en la oscuridad, los abordajes de noche eran los mas interesantes, los barcos no sabían lo que tenían al lado hasta que ellas caían en sus cubiertas con sus sogas.

-Perfecto! sube nuestra bandera, hoy tendremos un botín interesante!- grito la capitana.  
-Oiga vieja , creo que veo dos barcos- Eri trato de ajustar su catalejo para ver si podía divisar la bandera del otro barco que iba junto a su objetivo.  
-No me llames vieja ! solo tengo tres años mas que tu , diablos..- Zoe odiaba que haga referencia a su diferencia de edad. Sin embargo no pudo seguir con su pelea ya que el segundo barco le llamo poderosamente la atención , según le habían informado se trataba de uno solo, a no ser que otros piratas vayan tras el. Tomo su propio catalejo mucho mas costoso y de mayor alcance y lo dirigió hacia donde estaba su objetivo. En efecto eran dos barcos los que se encontraban frente a ellos, apunto mejor hacia la bandera del segundo y confirmo sus sospechas: piratas. Y no era cualquier barco, se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que de Calypso, el barco de los Agreste.

-Parece que se va a poner interesante-. Con una maliciosa sonrisa la capitana de El Vergel guardo su catalejo y se dirigió a su camarote seguida de su fiel Rina.

-No dejare que Gabriel tome mi botín, Rina. Esta vez le demostraremos quienes somos nosotras, es nuestra oportunidad de que finalmente nos reconozcan.- La segunda al mando solo se limito a asentir y a vestirla con el saco que usa para estas ocasiones.- Me pregunto que dirá Eri cuando se dé cuenta quienes tenemos en frente.-

La bandera de El Vergel fue izada completamente como la capitana lo había ordenado, una calavera con dos corazones en vez de ojos ondeaba siguiendo el ritmo que el viento le dictaba, lento y pausado ,como una típica ventisca de una noche de verano, una vez ubicada en lo mas alto indicaba a los demás barcos que nada bueno iba a suceder.  
La luna se encontraba en su punto mas alto y como buen faro se encargaba de iluminar el escenario previo a la batalla. Sobre la cubierta del barco estaban todos los tripulantes que la capitana Zoe había reunido con tanto esmero, mirándola expectantes a sus ordenes. La adrenalina y la ansiedad corría por las venas de cada una de las chicas, era una sensación común previa a entrar en acción, las ansias de dinero, de sangre y venganza estaban presente en la mirada de cada una de las flores de El Vergel.

-Aparentemente tenemos algo fuera de lo previsto, hay otro barco tras nuestro objetivo- se escucharon varios gritos de reproches.  
-Tranquilas, nosotras tenemos mucho mas a favor- La capitana se movía a paso pausado de una punta a la otra para que su discurso abarque lo mas posible a todo el barco. Hablaba con vos clara, firme y decidida.  
-Ahora no tenemos un solo botín, si no dos- continuó mientras se detenía y les dedicaba una soberbia sonrisa a su tripulación.  
Varios gritos de emoción y risas se escucharon en lo alto. El barco direccionado por Angie ya estaba prácticamente al lado de los otros dos, solo quedaba que cada uno tome su puesto.  
-Consíganme ese maldito tesoro y esas joyas y yo les prometo su ansiada venganza! Ahora muévanse perras.- exclamo la capitana levantando su propia espada. Entre gritos y exclamaciones cada una corrió a su puesto.

Eri ya se encontraba en uno de los mástiles junto a Arya y Juliete, siempre iban las tres juntas, tenían un buen desempeño en equipo. Arya era muy inteligente a la hora de guiarlas, su manejo con la espada no era algo que sobresaliera pero se sabia defender y Juliette contaba con una elasticidad y agilidad casi inhumanas ademas de que también conocía los puntos débiles del cuerpo humano, podía reducir a cualquier persona en cuestión de minutos simplemente apretando los lugares indicados.  
Los nervios y la ansiedad corrían por las venas de Eri haciendo que su pálida piel se erisara de un momento a otro. La tranquila ventisca movió un poco sus cabellos y ella cerro los ojos para sentirla en su máxima expresión. Evoco a su familia en el recuerdo, evoco al sucio pirata que la despojo de todo lo que tenia y amaba evoco sus llantos y el dolor que sintió por tantos años. Era su pequeño ritual antes de cada asalto, recordaba porque estaba aquí y cual era su propósito y le daba fuerza para salir victoriosa.

-AHORA!- el fuerte grito de la capitana la saco de sus recuerdos y tomando firmemente su soga se dejo caer hacia su objetivo. El abordaje fue rápido y preciso,de un estruendoso golpe contra la madera cayeron en medio del barco, seguidas de las demás que rápidamente se dispersaron sin embargo fueron retenidas por los otros piratas que iban en busca de lo mismo que ellas. Un feroz cruce de espada se desato en la cubierta, estaban aquellos que querían defender su reciente botin y aquellas que buscaban robarles hasta la ultima moneda de oro.

-Eri, Juliette, por aquí!- Arya como siempre había encontrado una forma de escabullirse. Rápidamente Eri desarmó al hombre que le faltaba su ojo izquierdo y le hizo un fino y profundo tajo en su abdomen. Los suficientemente profundo para que muera desangrado en cuestión de minutos.  
-Adelántense!- grito Juliette quien se encontraba bastante ocupada con un hombre que le doblaba en alto y en ancho.  
Eri y Arya se adentraron en los pasillos del barco tomando una pequeña antorcha que se encontraban en los pasillos.

-Es un barco chino, no suelen ser muy grandes , tienen un pequeña bóveda en la parte de abajo donde guardan las cosas de valor, deberíamos empezar por ahi- Comento apresuradamente Arya, su compañera solo se limito a asentir y seguirla. Confiaba en ella desde que eran pequeñas. Ambas tuvieron un pasado similar pero el de Arya fue un poco mas duro. No solo habían asesinado a su padre frente a sus ojos, si no que también la habían violado y dejado medio muerta a la salida del pueblo. Las lecciones de su padre y su odio fue lo que la mantuvo viva hasta ahora.  
Tras un breve trote, llegaron a una pequeña recamara en lo mas bajo del barco.

-Parece muy pequeño para el botín que supuestamente ..iré a ver por el otro lado-  
-Espera- la sostuvo Eri de un brazo para que su amiga no se vaya.  
-Estoy bien, sabes no soy tan mala con la espada, practique con la mejor- Le guiño un ojo y se zafo de su agarre antes de que pudieran reprocharle.  
-Ire en cuanto termine, no te arriesgues demasiado..- Eri no podía evitar tener ese tipo de preocupación por Arya cada vez que ambas ponían su vida en peligro así, consideraba a su amiga como lo ultimo que le queda de su familia y no podría permitirse que algo malo les vuelva a pasar, no ahora.  
Un mal presentimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la chica antes de entrar por aquella puerta, sentía que algo malo sucedería si cruzaba la tallada abertura de madera, pero también sintió una extra a fuerza que la atraía a su interior, una poderosa curiosidad que no podía acallar a menos que entrara. Con la espada en alto y los sentidos alerta como un animal a punto de cazar abrió la puerta rápidamente.  
Dentro encontró a un joven de rasgos orientales , no debería tener mas de quince o catorce años. Un terrible miedo estaba tatuado en su mirada y solo la aparto para dirigirla a lo que parecía ser una amenaza peor. Por instinto la chica miro en la misma dirección topándose con una mujer mayor que ella, de mas o menos treinta y un poco mas, o eso aparentaba ya que era muy hermosa y esbelta. Tenia una frialdad en sus ojos que ya creyó haber visto, al igual que su color de ojos que eran de un verde único. Cuando Eri entro aquella mujer también poso su mirada en ella, su finos cabellos dorados atados en una coleta alta le hacían recordar un poco a la capitana.

-Dame los miraculous, ahora.- Ignorándola completamente, la mujer volteó hacia lo que realmente le importaba, como si Eri no fuese una posible demanda fue fría y precisa. Su tono de voz autoritario no daban pie a una sola replica, sin embargo el muchacho no se movió de su lugar y como si de otra persona se tratase cambio su miedo por una seriedad absoluta.  
El joven contesto en su propio idioma, algo que Eri no entendió pero parece que la rubia si. No le ocurrió mejor idea que esperar un poco a ver si conseguía lo que buscaba, quizás fuese lo mas valioso del barco y luego se lo podría quitar fácilmente a aquella mujer.  
Sintió unos pasos y antes de poder reaccionar y darse vuelta un fuerte golpe la dejó sin sentido.

* * *

 **Holaa! este capitulo me quedo un poco raro ya que es un pié a lo que se viene.. perdón por tardar un poco estoy con exámenes x.x**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews! Sobre todo a HelenaconH tus comentarios siempre me levantan el animo cuando pienso que hice un capitulo malo xD y DragoViking :)**

 **y gracias por seguir leyendo :) ! ahora se viene lo bueno , tengo muchas cosas pensadas para esta historia *-***

 **Espero mas reviews con sus consejos y también me gustaría escuchar ideas o teorías si tienen alguna ! Los reviews son los alimentos del escritor**


	5. El nuevo guardián (parte 2 )

_[Flame you came to me_  
 _Fire meet gasoline]_

* * *

 ** _El nuevo guardián (parte 2)_**

-Y que se supone que hacemos nosotros?-  
-Apoyo-

Mino y Riven no podían disimular su aburrimiento, ver desde su barco como las demás hacían todo el trabajo era sumamente humillante para ambos,sentían como su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado por varios pares de tacones, y sabemos muy bien que ser pisado por uno de esos es doloroso.

-Siempre es así?- pregunto Riven sin quitar la vista del barco que tenia enfrente.  
-A veces cuando es mucho el botin o mucha la tripulación suelo ir yo también con Nath-  
-en serio?- El rubio clavo su verde mirada en el chico de las rastas. Por lo poco que pudo ver de Nath era el joven pelirrojo que nunca hacia contacto visual con nadie.  
-No lo subestimes, es bueno con la espada, suele practicar con Eri- Mino solo levanto los hombros sin quitar su cara de aburrimiento.  
-Préstame eso, quiero ver algo- Riven le quitó el catalejo que tenia su compañero a un costado para volver a ojear el barco . En los rincones de la cubierta vio como el grupo de hombres inconscientes estaban amarrados a los mástiles, que forma mas vergonzosa de morir pensó por un momento. Por otro lado las chicas se encontraban en lo que parecía un debate de lo que iban a hacer, sin embargo algo le llamo la atención. Todas tenían un semblante preocupado y no veía a Arya ni a Eri por ningún lado. Ya con cierta desesperación Riven comenzó a agudizar mas la vista en cada parte del barco en busca de las chicas pero no vió rastro de ellas.

-Eri y Arya no están por ninguna parte- dijo sin quitar la vista del catalejo.  
-Quizás ya lograron infiltrarse, siempre hacen lo mismo-

Aunque Mino las conocía mucho mas que el, esa respuesta no calmó ni un poco a su amigo que todavía las buscaba con el catalejo. Ajustando la lente y mirando en otra dirección logró captar el interior de uno de los camarotes y lo que vi le heló la sangre mientras que un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle la frente. Sin aviso ni motivo alguno la cicatriz que llevaba en el ojo izquierdo comenzó a darle espasmos de dolor muy fuertes haciendo que instintivamente llevara la mano a su ojo izquierdo.

-Tengo que ir- se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar una forma de llegar al barco oriental que tenia en frente.  
-Que pasa? cálmate ya aparecerán, la Capitana ya descendió a negociar, quiere decir que el abordaje fue un éxito- y por negociar se refería a burlarse socarronamente de los perdedores y llevarse todo.

Riven no lo escuchó , el dolor no disminuía ni por un instante así que decidió cubrirlo por el momento. Tomando un trozo de su pantalón negro, improviso una venda que ató al rededor de cabeza cubriendo únicamente su ojo izquierdo.

Muy pocas cosas lograban que Anna Agreste se moviera de forma imprevista de un sitio a otro. Cuando Riven "abandonó " su barco ella no se encontraba en el y no podía entender que la hizo volver. Se suponía que se encontraba en Inglaterra con su padre en reuniones típicas de gente poderosa pero sin embargo estaba allí, blandiendo su delgada y ligera espada, amenazando a una pobre victima ya que nunca veía ese semblante en ella si no era por algo sumamente importante. Su madre era la única persona en quien confiaba. Al ser el menor nunca le molesto que lo llamaran el consentido y ser victima de los celos indirectos de su hermano, no es su culpa que Thomas sea un tirano. Aunque el si era el favorito de su padre.

Buscó una forma de poder abordar al barco, varias cuerdas que habían usado las chicas para atacar habían quedado a su alcance, era perfecto.  
Se dispuso a tomar una y subiéndose al borde del barco analizó la situación, todavía no había rastro de Eri y necesitaba hablar con su madre. Cuando estaba tomando el impulso necesario para dejarse caer en el otro barco, Mino se situó a su lado con una soga también.

-Iré contigo, no te dejaré la poca acción que quedo a ti solo.- una sonrisa sincera cruz su rostro mostrando todos sus blancos dientes en contraste con su piel incluso al pequeño diente dorado de la derecha que a Riven le pareció que dió un destello especial, cosa que lo hizo reír con ganas. -Ya se que te estas riendo de mi diente- dijo cambiando su semblante de un momento a otro por uno serio.

Aun riendo Riven olvidó por un momento las cosas que tenia en mente, era genial estar con Mino , nunca había tenido un amigo sincero mas que pura gente falsa que solo buscan el favor de su familia. El muchacho de las rastas no sabia quien era y aun asi lo acogió con su amistad. Siempre iba a estar agradecido por ello.  
Con un gran impulso ambos saltaron hacia el otro barco. Ahí fueron recibidos por las chicas que minutos antes estaban en plena discusión.

-Genial, que bueno que llegas Riven, después de cada abordaje necesito un poco de cariño sabes?- La mujer castaña con una generosa delantera redujo el espacio que los separaba a cero poniendo sus delgados dedos sobre su mentón.

-No es momento para eso Grace, tenemos mas bajas de las esperadas..- Riven no pudo estar mas agradecido con Juliette en ese momento. Habia interrumpido el acoso de Grace con su peculiar voz y lo había sacado de esa incomoda situación.  
-Ademas de las caídas, no encontramos a Eri ni a Arya por ningún lado- continuo Juliette.  
Riven tomó a Mino del brazo y lo apartó del grupo para que solo el se enterara de lo que iba a hacer.  
-Necesito revisar el barco, solo. Vi algo que tengo que averiguar por mi mismo..podrías retenerlas por un momento?- le dijo a su compañero, quien lo miró extrañado. Ahora Mino entendió su repentina desesperación por abordar el barco.  
-Luego me dices de que se trata- le guiño un ojo y fue hacia el grupo de las chicas a calmarlas e intentar distraerlas un poco preguntando los detalles del abordaje.

Riven aprovecho la oportunidad para escabullirse por una de las puertas que se encontraban en uno de los extremos del barco y se adentró en los oscuros pasillos del mismo. Alguien había apagado las antorchas , cosa que hacia difícil ubicarse en ese lugar. Paso por varias puertas, todas abiertas, había varios cuerpos desparramados por algunas, consecuencias del abordaje. Se preguntaban si sus nuevas camaradas habían sido las causantes o si fueron los hombres de su hermano.

Al pasar por al lado de un pequeño camarote unas manos lo tomaron desprevenido por atrás, una tapó su boca y la otra lo tomó del brazo atrayandelo hacia dentro.  
Una pequeña vela fue encendida y con ello pudo ver un par de ojos idénticos a los de el mirándolo fijamente.

-Madre..- dijo en voz baja el muchacho que no salia de su asombro.  
-Oh hijo, no puedo creerlo.. que estas haciendo aquí?-  
-Larga historia.. supongo que Thomas no te comentó nada-  
-Cuando le pregunté por ti solo me dijo que te habías marchado-  
-No madre.. el me expulsó de nuestro propio barco por oponerme a sus ideas.. tiene planeado traicionarnos, a todos los Agreste-  
-Algo sospechaba pero no quería preocupar a tu padre hasta no estar seguros.. tenemos que volver a Inglaterra seguramente..-

Anna no pudo terminar de conversar con su hijo ya que un fuerte disparo de cañones los dejo casi sordos por su proximidad. Por acto reflejo Riven protegió a su madre cayendo ambos al piso para cubrirse.  
No escuchaban mas que un fuerte silbido en ambos oídos, por el momento se iban a tener que manejar sin la audición. Se pusieron rápidamente de pie para alejarse de aquel costado del barco ya que iba a ser el mas afectado por los cañonasos. Calypso, no iba a rendirse fácilmente, a pesar de su derrota ante El Vergel, su hermano era muy mal perdedor y no dejaría ir a las chicas tan fácilmente.

-Tenemos que salir de aqui rápido!- grito Riven con la esperanza de que su madre en medio de aquel caos lo pudiera oír.  
-No puedo! hay algo importante que tengo que buscar en este barco!tu vete de aquí - dicho esto, tomó su espada que había caído al piso y corrió en dirección contraria.  
-Madre!- alcanzo a gritar Riven antes de que otro cañonaso lo hiciera retroceder.

-VETE!- le gritó por ultima vez.

Otro gran cañonaso lo hizo entender que si recibía otro de esos el barco no iba a aguantar mucho mas, sin embargo no podía dejar a su madre en aquel lugar, tenia que encontrarla.  
El agua ya le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, eso hacia que su andar sea mucho mas lento y la cantidad de maderas y partes del barco rotas le había provocado varios cortes en su cuerpo, sin embargo no se detuvo y en plena oscuridad seguía llamando a su madre sin respuesta alguna.  
De no ser por un pequeño destello verde que provenía del final del pasillo habría abandonado la búsqueda. Una poderosa curiosidad de apoderó de el, era como si aquella luz lo llamara solo a el e instintivamente comenzó a acercarse.

 _Tómalo, tómalo, tómalo._

Escuchaba una y otra vez aquella imperativa orden que no podía ignorar, ya estaba prácticamente sobre aquel destello. Al llegar a su lado la luz se hizo mas tenue iluminando únicamente una pequeña caja flotando sobre el agua con extrañas escrituras en chino encima, no dudó un segundo en abrirla y mirar su interior. El incendio provocado por los cañones le sirvió de faro en aquel momento y pudo divisar un sencillo anillo de plata.

 _Tómalo, tómalo, tómalo._

Decidido tomo el anillo y lo colocó en su dedo anular. A su ojo sano le costó un poco acostumbrarse al repentino destello pero pudo ver una pequeña criatura negra que salia del anillo, cuando su vista se adaptó distinguió mejor a aquel ser, parecía un pequeño gato negro, pero con la extra a particularidad de que este flotaba.

-Mira donde se te ocurre colocarte el anillo! a este paso vamos a morir los dos y yo no quiero eso, tienes que decir transformame!- Riven no podía salir de su asombro al escuchar que la criatura le estaba hablando.  
Un nuevo cañonaso lo hizo volver a la realidad, ya no quedaba mucho tiempo.  
-Rápido chico , di transformame! tenemos que salir de aquí !-  
El muchacho entendió que no era el momento para dudar ni pensar mucho, si aquella "cosa" le dijo que lo podía ayudar entonces tendría que confiar, otra alternativa no le quedaba.  
-Transformame!-

Un destello verde lo envolvió, una sensación distinta se apoderó de su cuerpo,era algo que jamas había sentido. Sus energías se vieron renovadas en un instante, su ropa cambio totalmente y lo que antes era oscuridad ahora lo podía ver con claridad. - _Toma el bastón y sácanos de aquí_ \- escucho la voz del pequeño gato en su mente, rápidamente busco el mencionado bastón en su ropa y lo encontró atado a su cinturón. Como si ya conociera sus habilidades lo puso sobre el suelo y este comenzó a crecer perforando el techo del ya deteriorado barco sacándolo a cubierta, el tomo impulso y comenzó a ascender junto con el bastón.  
En el momento en que llego a la parte superior del barco vio como este estaba siendo consumido por el incendio sin embargo no pudo observar mucho mas porque lo que vio enfrente lo paralizó .  
Su madre yacía muerta en el astillado suelo de lo que una vez había sido una hermosa cubierta. Su hermano estaba del otro lado de cubierta con el espanto tatuado en su rostro, y cerca del inerte cuerpo de Anna Agreste una chica con un traje rojo y negro, la sangre de su madre estaba salpicada por todo su rostro y quizás en otras partes que su rojo traje no le permitió distinguir.

* * *

 **Bueno segunda parte de este arco! gracias por seguir leyendo! Bueno, me gustaria hacer una aclaración.**

 **En el capitulo anterior cuando mencioné un poco la historia de los miraculous dije "Chat Noir y Ladybug" no porque el que lo narraba sea uno de los tripulantes del barco donde viajaba Fu si no que lo hice en plan de que "yo" soy la que lo narra entonces suponiendo que "yo" solamente los conozco por esos nombres. No se si me explico xD**

 **Igualmente en mi fic no los voy a llamar Ladybug y Chat Noir, se van a llamar distinto :) porque un review tenia razón, no son franceses no tendrían porque conocerlos por esos nombres xd**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar, estoy a la espera de nuevos comentarios y sugerencias! espero les haya gustado este capitulo :) estaba un poco inspirada (? como en mi ciudad esta lloviendo desde hace varios dias eso crea un ambiente perfecto para inspirarme *-***

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :3**


	6. El nuevo guardián (parte 3)

_Tu mirada infernal y divina,_  
 _Vuelca confusamente el beneficio y el crimen,[...]_

 _Tú contienes en tu mirada el ocaso y la aurora;_  
 _Tú esparces perfumes como una tarde tempestuosa;_  
 _[...]_

 _Si tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu pie me abren la puerta  
De un infinito que amo y jamás he conocido?_

De Satanás o de Dios ¿qué importa? Ángel o Sirena,  
¿Qué importa si, tornas —hada con ojos de terciopelo,  
Ritmo, fragancia, fulgor ¡oh, mi única reina!—  
El universo menos horrible y los instantes más ligeros?

 _Himno a la belleza , Baudelaire._

El nuevo guardián (parte 3)

Estaba rodeada por una abrumadora oscuridad. No recordaba como llego hasta allí , de un momento a otro paso de estar frente a aquella mujer rubia y aquel niño chino con cara de susto a este extraño abismo en el que no podía distinguir ni sus propios pies. Quizás fue lo suficientemente estúpida para bajar la guardia dejando la vía libre para que un tercero la golpee por atrás. Todavía no podía recobrar el conocimiento, pero si seguía en ese estado quiere decir que aun no la habían matado, lo cual era bueno ya que una vez que despertara seguro encontraría la forma para escapar.  
En medio de aquel vacío una pequeña y tintineante luz roja llamó su atención, su reflejo era tan brillante que hasta pudo ver parte de su cuerpo. Por alguna extra a razón algo la llamaba a esa luz, como un ciego aferrándose a la luz, ella la necesitaba. No podía explicar porque pero sus pasos se volvieron mas urgentes, una extraña sensación de ansiedad se despertó en ella y solo aumentaba a medida que se acercaba.

 _Tómalos, tómalos,tómalos._

Aquella voz sonó por todas partes haciendo eco en el vació, ya estaba cada vez mas cerca. Al llegar noto una pequeña caja con símbolos y letras que parecían chinas en la diminuta tapa. Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió dando a conocer su interior: un par de rojos aretes con marcas negras descansaban en aquel estuche. Su tamaño era similar a la circunferencia de un diminuto botón, eran rojos con marcas negras y se colocaban a presión.

 _Tómalos, tómalos, tómalos._

Volvió a escuchar. Como nunca en su vida Eri fue obediente y se los colocó , casi al instante otro destello,pero esta vez mucho mas grande, salió de ellos dejándola un poco aturdida por la repentina luz. Una vez que su vista se acostumbró logró divisar una pequeña criatura que la miraba con cara de espanto.  
En ese instante un fuerte movimiento la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, recuperando poco a poco el conocimiento. Su cabeza dolía demasiado y solo el pálido reflejo de la luna hacia de faro en aquella estrecha habitación.  
Un movimiento a su lado hizo que la joven pirata ponga todo su esfuerzo en recuperar sus sentidos sin embargo se calmó un poco al ver que se trataba del muchacho asiático que estaba en la otra habitación tiempo atrás. Quiso ponerse de pie pero un fuerte mareo volvió tumbarla de rodillas haciendo que expulse el poco contenido que le quedaba en su estomago, agradeció nunca cenar antes de un abordaje.

-N-no te preocupes no te haré n-nada, estamos a salvo..logré que escapáramos de aquel lugar- El muchacho le dejó su espacio para que intentara incorporarse, no quería acercarse mas de lo debido a ella para no inspirarle desconfianza. Eri no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por aquel joven, seguramente era su primera viaje en barco y tuvo la mala suerte de también vivir su primer abordaje. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente , ¿ Como fue que pudieron escapar de aquel lugar? y ¿como la pudo haber salvado si ella estaba inconsciente? Mientras seguía tratando de sentarse no le quitó la vista al muchacho aprovechando para estudiarlo. No parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para mover un peso muerto, se notaba que apenas debía tener catorce o dieciséis años como mucho, de baja estatura y muy flacucho, no podía explicarse como hizo para llevarla hasta allí.  
Una vez que logró reincorporarse acomodo un poco su blusa y su cabello, fue ahí que sintió una extraña presión en sus orejas. Con sus dedos comenzó a recorrer el contorno de aquellos aretes y no le quedó ninguna duda: Eran los de su sueño.

-Ya me los puedes devolver- de repente la voz temerosa del chico se transformo en una autoritaria y su semblante se tornó serio.-Ya estas a salvo, no los necesitas. Devuélvelos.- Continuó diciendo mientras extendía su mano para hacer énfasis a su petición.  
Sin entender nada y por instinto Eri llevo sus manos a las orejas para protegerlos. De ninguna manera se los daría, algo en ellos la hacían desearlos. -Que se supone que es todo esto?- preguntó ya harta de la situación y de no entender nada.  
-Te coloqué aquellos pendientes para que no mueras, te han abierto una herida en la cabeza al golpearte- le contesto el chico sin bajar la mano.- Ahora que estas a salvo devuélvelos-  
Sin poder hacer mas que retroceder en el suelo, Eri comenzó a tomar distancia como podía de aquel muchacho, no iba a devolverle los pendientes, habian despertado en ella una sensación de poder que nunca había sentido antes, y no pensaba renunciar así como así.  
Fu temió que aquello pasara por eso no quería darle los pendientes, pero Wayzz tenia razón, tampoco podía dejarla morir si tenia la posibilidad de salvarla. Wayzz, claro, se le ocurrió una gran idea que seguramente le evitaría tener que tomar medidas violentas para recuperar los miraculous de la buena suerte, había pensado en volver a dejarla sin sentido y tomarlos pero no estaba seguro de como iba a aguantar su cuerpo quedar inconsciente dos veces en tan poco tiempo. La idea que se le vino a la mente fue gracias a que en uno de sus entrenamientos con su antecesor le había enseñado que Wayzz, al ser el miraculous de el Guardián, tiene la posibilidad de mostrar el pasado para entender mejor el presente y así poder prepararse para el futuro. También recordó que su maestro le dijo que si tenia una buena conexión con su kwami era capaz de hablar con los antiguos portadores del brazalete de la tortuga. Si le mostraba lo sucedido a aquella chica seguramente entendería y se los daría de vuelta.

-Wayzz, muestrale los hechos por favor- detrás del muchacho salió una pequeña criatura verde con forma de tortuga que fue flotando lentamente hacia ella. Por acto reflejo Eri se asustó e intentó cubrirse con las manos, pero aquel ser verde se acerco lenta y pausadamente hacia sus aretes haciendo contacto con ellos. El piso bajo sus pies comenzó a desplazarse a una increíble velocidad, transportándola a donde se encontraba minutos, quizás horas, atrás.

* * *

 _-Dame los miraculous, ahora.- De un movimiento rápido y desafiante, la mujer rubia alzó su espada para acentuar su petición._

 _Fu que estaba estático pareció reaccionar ante la mención de los miraculous, justo en ese momento un tercer muchacho, igual de rubio que la mujer, apareció golpeando a la chica de las trensas que no conocía, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo._  
 _Realmente nunca se imaginó vivir una situación así a tan temprana edad(quien se lo imagina realmente), de saber que se convertiría en el nuevo guardián tan pronto hubiera prestado mas atención a sus lecciones. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de escapar cuanto antes, aprovechando sus finos ojos buscó por toda la habitación una posible distracción, posó su mirada en la uva que no había podido comer anteriormente y con un rápido movimiento la tomó y apunto al único farol que iluminaba el pequeño camarote._  
 _Con una rapidez y agilidad única se movió en la oscuridad y solo dos golpes en los puntos débiles de la nuca bastaron para dejar fuera de combate a la mujer y al muchacho. Asegurándose que no se iban a levantar por un buen rato se acercó con pesar a su difunto predecesor que yacía muerto en el suelo porque aquella mujer lo atravesó sin piedad con su espada mientras intentaba defenderlo. Con ese simple hecho Fu, en sus quince años, se convirtió en El guardián mas joven de los miraculous._

 _Lentamente tomó el brazalete de la tortuga que tenia su maestro y se lo colocó,un destello verde surgió y tras el un triste Wayzz apareció, hizo una pequeña reverencia a su nuevo portador y se colocó a su lado. Rápidamente buscaron el cofre que tenia las demás joyas para irse de aquel lugar , pero algo los detuvo, aquella chica necesitaba ayuda, parece que el golpe le causó una herida grave._

 _-No podemos dejarla morir Fu.. sabemos que Tikky tiene poderes milagrosos. No es necesario que ella sea su nueva portadora, podemos ponerle los pendientes para que se cure y luego se los quitamos- dijo Wayzz algo preocupado._  
 _El joven guardián no sabia que hacer, es decir, todavía no era quien para elegir a los portadores, no sentía que contara con la sabiduría necesaria. Ademas ahora que el era el ultimo miembro de la orden tenia que poner los miraculous a salvo lo antes posible pero tampoco podía dejarla morir en aquel lugar. Con rapidez tomó los aretes rojos con puntos negros y los colocó en las orejas de aquella chica. Un destello rojo salió de su cuerpo y vio como comenzaba a respirar con naturalidad y la hemorragia se detenía, realmente los pendientes de la catarina eran milagrosos._  
 _\- Wayzz transformarme- dijo calmadamente el muchacho mientras su pulsera resplandecía con una abrumadora luz verde. Cuando se fue atenuando la ropa de Fu había cambiado totalmente , su traje era parecido al que usaban los monjes budistas pero todo verde y en su espalda portaba un caparazón de tortuga. Sin perder un segundo mas tomó a la chica y se la llevo rápidamente de aquel lugar. Sin embargo con la prisa, no notó que dejo caer dos pequeñas cajas en su huida._

Wayzz bajo su diminuto brazo de los pendientes y comenzó a volver lentamente hacia su portador, esperando que la muchacha vuelva a acostumbrarse al presente.

Eri parpadeó un par de veces para terminar de procesar todo lo que había visto en ese tiempo. Realmente aquel muchacho le había salvado la vida con aquella joya.

-Bien, ahora sabes que te los di para salvarte la vida, pero no te pertenecen- dijo Fu mientras volvía a levantar la mano para reclamar nuevamente el miraculous.

-Sabes quien era el que me golpeó?- Cuando Eri proceso todas las imágenes y los rostros que había visto , el de aquel joven se le hizo muy familiar, tanto que una desenfrenada ira se apoderó de ella. - CONTESTA!-

El joven Guardián que creyó haber recuperado un poco el liderazgo de la conversación se vio reducido ante el repentino cambio de humor de la chica, desprendía un aura asesina muy poderosa, sus ojos que antes tenían confusión ahora solo mostraban un profundo odio y una ansia de venganza, Fu se puso en alerta, sabia que si los portadores tenían sentimientos negativos muy fuertes podía llegar a corromper a los miraculous, aunque Tikky junto con Plagg eran diferentes a los demás, no podía estar tan seguro al ver esa expresión en el rostro de la chica.

-E-scuche que el primer barco se llamaba Calypso...o algo así y quien lo dirigía era ..-

-Thomas Agreste- Completó Eri con un gruñido.

Con todo su esfuerzo se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, tenia que encontrarlo y matarlo, por todo lo que le hizo, tenia que ponerle fin de una vez por todas a su odio. Estaba tan cerca de su objetivo que la piel se le erizó, había planeado este momento por mucho tiempo, y esta vez no lo iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente. No era la misma de aquella vez.

-E-espera!- Fu intentó detenerla, pero en un rápido movimiento y tomando una diminuta navaja que llevaba en su bota, Eri estampó al muchacho fuertemente contra la pared, era tal la presión que ejercía en su cuello que el apenas podía tocar el suelo con la punta de los pies. Wayzz se acercó alarmado a su portador sin saber que hacer.

-Escúchame mocoso, si piensas que te voy a devolver estos pendientes estas muy equivocado, no soy ninguna estúpida, te he visto transformarte en algo distinto con tu brazalete- Cada palabra que salia de la boca de Eri estaban cargadas de odio- Agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida, pero todavía no me lleve mi parte del tesoro, asi que si no te molesta reclamaré estos pendientes- con una torcida sonrisa, Eri terminó de golpear a Fu contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente.

Aun mareada por el movimiento brusco Eri comenzó a caminar por el interior del barco tratando de encontrar una salida a cubierta. Si podía aprender a controlar el poder de aquellos pendientes poder llevar a cabo su objetivo no iba a resultar tan complicado, y quien sabe? quizás también le sirvan para ganar un que otro dinero extra.

Una fuerte explosión se sintió muy cerca de donde estaba ella, por reflejo se tiró al suelo para cubrirse y fue ahí que pudo divisar como Calypso apuntaba sus cañones a lo poco que quedaba de aquel barco.

-Estúpido Agreste.. siempre tan mal perdedor- cuando volvió a ponerse de pie pudo divisar la escalera que la llevaría a cubierta, rápidamente comenzó a dirigirse a ella pero otro cañonazo la hizo tambalearse. Un montón de maderas cayeron delante de ella bloqueando el paso, no había forma de salir, se encontraba atrapada a la espera de que otro disparo terminara con su patética vida. No podía creer su suerte, quizás el no haberle devuelto los pendientes a aquel muchacho ocasionó esto, fue con ese pensamiento que intentó recordar lo que vio en los recuerdos, a ver si encontraba la forma de activar los pendientes. -Habia dicho algo como .. transformarme?- murmuró.

De repente una luz roja la envolvió por completo, la sensación de mareo y cansancio se desvaneció al instante, su cuerpo ya no le dolía y sentía como su sucia y transpirada ropa era sustituida por una nueva.

 _-Usa la soga de tu cintura para sacarnos de aquí-_

Una aguda voz se escucho dentro de su cabeza, comenzó a buscar la mencionada soga y encontró lo que parecía ser uno de esos espejos redondos que tenia su capitana atado a la cintura, lo tomó y como si fuese una extensión mas de su cuerpo lo usó para amarrarse al exterior por un hueco que se había formado en el techo, tomó impulso y con un gran salto llegó a cubierta.

El barco estaba desierto, ya habían tomado todo y se habían marchado, como era costumbre. A lo lejos pudo divisar a El Vergel alejándose a toda velocidad, sin embargo no podía pensar en otra cosa que en encontrar a Thomas Agreste y cobrar su venganza. De alguna manera llegaría a su barco y lo enfrentaría cuando menos se lo intentaba encontrar un bote para salir de allí se topó con un espejo roto en el espejo y contempló su nuevo atuendo, normalmente no le daba mucha importancia a esas cosas pero le llamo la atención en gran medida que esos pendientes también le dieran ropa nueva.

Una especie de body que se pegaba a su cuerpo como si hubiera estuviera pintado cubría todo su torso hasta el cuello, no tenia mangas pero si unos guantes que le llegaban hasta poco mas abajo de los hombros dejándolos al descubierto, una falda con varios volados (que se le hizo parecido al atuendo de Zoe, asco) un corsetin, unas medias que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos y unas botas similares a las altas que ella usaba normalmente. Todo tenia el mismo patron: rojo y lunares negros.

Se parecía a su capitana cuando intentaba ligar con alguien, pero no le desagradó del todo, aunque lo que mas llamo su atención es que tenia un antifaz.

-Parece que El Vergel ha dejado una flor olvidada-

Aquellas palabras le erizaron la piel por completo, tenia pesadillas con aquella voz, la reconocería en cualquier lado.

 _-Por nada del mundo tienen que conocer tu identidad Eri, tienes que mantenerla escondida!-_ Sus pendientes volvieron a hablarle, _s_ intió que si desobedecía tendría serias consecuencias por lo que decidió obedecerla.

Volteándose rápidamente para enfrentar a su objetivo casi se le cae el alma a los pies al verlo nuevamente enfrente. Se había preparado tanto tiempo para este momento pero ahora que lo tenia enfrente no hacia mas que recordar una y otras vez aquel dia. Las ira, el odio y el rencor eran tan fuertes que sentía que le quemaban por dentro.

 _-Eri, no! tienes que calmarte!-_

Sin embargo esta vez Eri no escucho, su cuerpo era movido por puro instinto asesino. Rápidamente tomo aquel "espejo" con el hilo y comenzó a girarlo violentamente hacia Thomas que cambió su semblante de soberbia a uno de alerta. Tomó su espada un poco desconcertado al ver lo que tenia enfrente, era un arma extraña y no sabia como podía llegar a atacarlo.

Con una agilidad que nunca había poseído, Eri tomó carrera y con un giro aterrizo a escasos centímetros del muchacho que quedó desconcertado, aprovechando eso lo tomo del cabello y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez contra el mástil que estaba en medio del barco. La sangre no dejaba de salir de su tabique roto, de un fuerte empujon lo tiró al suelo, como el seguía un poco atontado por los golpes no reacciono al momento en que ella lo tomo nuevamente del pelo y le ato aquel hilo alrededor del cuello, pasó el otro extremo por una de las velas que estaban mas arriba y comenzó a tirar de el. Thomas automáticamente llevó sus manos al cuello para evitar la asfixia pero era imposible.

-TE DUELE NO? ESTAS SUFRIENDO NO?- Eri seguía poseída por aquel odio y no iba a parar hasta verlo muerto - Es exactamente lo mismo que haces con los inocentes en los pueblos que tu y tu estúpida familia saquean para su riqueza! - decía mientras seguía tensando la cuerda.

-Tranquila muchacha, no puedo perder otro hijo en una misma noche-

Una espada se clavo justo al lado de su rostro cortando el hilo donde colgaba un casi moribundo Thomas. Este calló al suelo tosiendo tratando de recuperar el aire.

Al voltear, Eri se encontró con aquella mujer rubia que había visto anteriormente en el camarote, algo le decía que no debía subestimarla.

Tomó la espada y la blandió a modo de desafió hacia aquella mujer.

-No suelo pelear con niñas, pero tienes algo que quiero- Desenfundo la espada de su hijo y la levanto en respuesta a Eri. - Voy a darte una lección por lastimar a mi hijo , y de paso me llevare esos pendientes- una tranquila y calmada sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Anna Agreste, entonces fue ella quien dio el primer movimiento.

Dirigió una estocada rápida y certera hacia Eri quien la esquivó con rapidez y contraatacó al instante, no le iba a dar el rol de la ofensa, no lo iba a permitir. Ella era Anna Agreste, la madre de Thomas , igual de vil y tirana que su hijo y por ende si podía cobrarse la vida de ambos en una misma noche seria muchísimo mejor.

La pelea estaba muy pareja, ambas tenían un dominio muy bueno de la espada, aunque el estilo de aquella mujer se le hacia muy familiar. Sabia por donde iba a atacar porque ya se había enfrentado a alguien con movimientos similares, pero no lograba recordar quien. Anna pareció notar aquello y comenzaba a frustrarse por lo que decidió atacar por otro lado.

-Y dime niña, que fue lo que te arrebatamos? a tu familia? algún novio?-

-No es de tu incumbencia- se limitó a responder.

-Seguramente tu madre gritaba "No por favor"cuando la torturaban y tu padre intentando defenderlas a ambas perdió la cabeza y la colgaron en la entrada de tu mugrosa casa-

Las imágenes de aquel día aparecieron en su cabeza en ese momento, los gritos de su madre, las burlas de esos piratas cuando su padre intentó detenerlos y le cortaron la cabeza sin mas, y sobre todo la mirada de Thomas Agreste hacia ella.

Eri comenzó a tomarse la cabeza para sacar aquellos tormentosos recuerdos de su mentes, mientras que Anna sonreía gustosa de haber dado en el blanco.

-Pobre campesina, creíste que podías convertirte en pirata y vengar a tu familia verdad?- Comenzó a caminar a su alrededor lentamente, le hizo un fino y gran tajo en el brazo.

Gritando de dolor,fue traída de vuelta a la realidad, pero era tarde ya que había dañado su mano izquierda que era con la que solía luchar.

-Y tuviste la estúpida suerte de encontrarte con uno de los miraculous y creíste que serias invencible no es así?- hizo otro gran tajo en su espalda. Esta vez se acerco por atrás y tomándola fuertemente del cabello acerco su rostro a su oído y le dijo - No eres mas que basura y tendrás el mismo miserable destino que tus padres- a punto de hacerle un corte en el cuello y acabar con su vida Anna no previó el momento en que Eri levanto la espada y la clavo hacia atrás dando justo en el centro del abdomen de la mujer.

Justo en ese momento un ruido se escuchó y atravesando la cubierta salió un extraño joven vestido con un chaleco largo negro con orejas de gato, guardó lo que parecía ser un bastón y cuando volteo a ver el resto del barco se encontró con el inerte cuerpo de Anna Agreste, y cerca de ella una chica con un extraño traje similar al suyo rojo y negro que lo hacían confundir ya que no sabia donde empezaba su ropa y terminaba la sangre de su madre.

 _-Oye muchacho, cálmate, no te dejes llevar por la ira-_ La voz de la pequeña criatura volvió a sentirse en su mente pero Riven no la escuchó, ante el estaba la asesina de su madre y no la iba a dejar escapar con vida.

* * *

 **Hola! perdón si quedó largo :c espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por los reviews! espero ansiosa los próximos :)**


	7. Comienzo

**Comienzo**

El incendio poco a poco comenzaba a tomar más volumen y de expandía por la cubierta, el humo se mezclaba con el aroma salino de alta mar haciendo que sea un poco mas llevadero. A pesar de estar siendo consumidos por las llamas poco podía importarle a estos dos seres sobrenaturales corrompidos por el odio y la venganza.

Eri quien se encontraba en shock hasta hace un momento rápidamente entró en razón al ver como aquel muchacho perforaba la cubierta para hacer su aparición. Llevaba un traje similar al suyo y de no ser por el fuego, sus verdes ojos gatunos brillarían aun mas en la intensa oscuridad que se había propagado.

Ni si quiera tomó atención cuando Thomas huyo como la rata que era hacia su barco, dejando el inerte cuerpo de su madre para que se pudra en las profundidades del océano, toda su atención estaba puesta en aquel ser con las orejas de gato que la miraban con un profundo odio y para su sorpresa no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada y vulnerable.

Sin mediar palabra alguna el se acercó de una rápida zancada impulsándose con lo que parecía una vara de metal, aun atónita por todo aquello logro esquivarlo como pudo subiéndose a una de las velas del barco, y que bueno que lo hizo a tiempo porque las maderas quedaron destrozadas debido al impacto. El joven con el atuendo de un gato negro tenia todas las intenciones de matarla, podía ver que sus ojos no solo habían abandonado su humanidad si no que también estaban invadidos por una sed de venganza que solo ella podía saciar.

-No me interesa tomar tu vida, esto es totalmente inútil, busca una manera de salvarte y vete con los tuyos- Dijo Eri desde lo alto de su posición. Había dicho la verdad, realmente no le interesaba enfrentarse a aquella persona, sabía que en su estado actual no sería rival, todavía estaba mareada y parecía que su traje comenzaba a perder fuerza ya que poco a poco los dolores y los malestares comenzaban a volver uno por uno, lo que le interesaba ahora era salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Pero la de esa mujer no te importó tomarla- poco le pudo entender porque parecía más bien un gruñido lo que acaba de emitir.

-Esa mujer y yo teníamos cuentas pendientes. Pertenece a una familia de asesinos, no se merece más que la muerte- Al igual que los verdes ojos de aquel joven los de ella también brillaron con un celeste intenso al nombrar a Anna. – Si en tu barato deseo de justicia quieres acompañarla con gusto te concederé la oportunidad-. Descendió dando una voltereta y aterrizó a una distancia prudente de su ahora rival y comenzó a girar su arma en modo amenazante.

-Me parece perfecto- contestó Riven poniéndose a la ofensiva con su bastón plateado.

Una voluminosa nube termino de ocultar la luna sumergiéndolos en una oscuridad aun más intensa, pero poco importaba a los seres sobrenaturales durante su despliegue de habilidades con la intención de acabar con la vida del otro, aunque a simple vista se notaba quien llevaba las de ganar en aquel combate.

Riven estaba cegado por el odio y la venganza, ante él había visto morir a su madre, su querida madre, la única persona en su familia que realmente apreciaba y adoraba. Anna lo fue todo para él, la luz en la oscuridad de su infancia, su maestra a la hora de aprender a usar la espada, recordaba su sonrisa despreocupada, sus ojos iguales a los suyos que lo miraban con un amor sincero como nunca nadie lo miró. Todos aquellos recuerdos que ahora eran dolorosos aumentaban su motivación por ver muerta a aquella chica.

En cuanto a Eri solo podía defenderse. No sabía usar muy bien aquella soga y le frustraba que aquel muchacho no le dejara ni un hueco para escabullirse y tomar una espada, tenía que ganar algo de tiempo así que tomando nuevamente su soga aventó el otro extremo hacia atrás de el y de un tirón volvió rápidamente hacia ella, sin tiempo para esquivarlo Riven recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo que le dio un respiro a Eri. Debido a su ahora incrementada agilidad , pudo tomar un gran impulso y volvió a posarse en lo alto de una de las velas, pudo ver que poco estaba quedando de la cubierta del barco no lo habían notado debido a su concentración en matarse el uno al otro pero las llamas casi los consumían. No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar una vida de escape, su felino rival la localizo y ya comenzaba a treparse para subir a donde estaba. Agudizando su visión pude ver no muy lejos del barco un bote que estaba resaltado con el patrón de su traje: rojo con puntos negros. Que extraño le resulto aquello, quizás los pendientes también le estaban ayudando a escapar, ahora tenía que ver como se iba a deshacer de este gatito.

Ya no había mas tiempo, Riven llego hasta donde estaba Eri y con su bastón intento propinarle un fuerte golpe a sus piernas para que perdiera el equilibrio, sin embargo parece que ella contaba con una agilidad mayor a la de el porque lo esquivo con un grácil salto y con una voltereta aterrizó lejos de el.

-Tiene que haber alguna manera de que esta cosa sirva de espada!- grito furiosa a no poder usar bien su soga. Comenzó a forzar la esfera de una u otra forma a ver si cedía de alguna manera , hasta que dio con el punto. Comenzó a ver que los dos extremos eran como tapas pegadas y haciendo fuerza con sus brazos logro desprenderlos logrando asi un bastón como el de su contrincante.- Esto esta mucho mejor- lo giró en su mano para probar su peso y era perfecto, ahora estarían mas igualados.

-Me encantaría que sigamos jugando gatito pero tengo mucho por lo que vivir, y no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo-

-Que optimista eres sucio escarabajo, como si te dejara salir con vida de aquí- dicho esto comenzó a correr en su dirección y le asestó un fuerte golpe que rompió uno de los extremos de la vela, Eri logro esquivarlo y colocándose detrás de él le quiso golpear la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente sin embargo olvido el pequeño gran detalle de que el bastón de él podía alargarse a su gusto y eso hizo exactamente. Al no poder darse vuelta a tiempo Riven activo su bastón mandando a volar a Eri hacia las profundidades del océano.

Quién diría que ese estúpido le facilito su escape, pensó Eri aunque aquel golpe en medio del estomago sí que la dejo sin aire. La fría y salada agua se le metió hasta en el último rincón de sus pulmones debido al impacto, cayendo de lleno en el agua Eri ni si quiera llego prepararse para el impacto haciendo más dificultosa la tarea de salir a la superficie.

Riven miró por la borda con su vista nocturna en busca de aquella chica pero no logro localizarla, quizás con suerte ya esté muerta. Se acercó al cuerpo de su madre que brillaba con el resplandor de las llamas generando una imagen que él jamás olvidaría, cerró sus ojos que todavía tenían impregnada la ultima impresión que se llevó de este mundo, besó una de sus manos en señal de despedida y comenzó a envolverla en una manta que encontró, busco algo de peso para atar a su cuerpo y una vez hecho la dejo caer a la oscuridad del océano. El cuerpo de Anna Agreste era engullido lentamente por las negras aguas hasta desaparecer llevándose con ella todos sus recuerdos, ahí fue que juró que vengaría su muerte no solo con aquella chica si no también con su hermano que no supo defenderla dejándola morir.

Ahora tenía que ver cómo iba a salir de aquel barco, no veía ningún bote en los alrededores pero si varias maderas que podría servirle hasta que encuentre algo mejor. Una fuerte explosión ocasionada por el incendio lo hizo terminar de decidirse por aquella idea y tomando impulso salto fuera del barco.

Eri logro llegar hasta el bote que había divisado anteriormente, para su sorpresa al subirse en él su transformación se deshizo volviendo a tener sus andrajosas ropas. Al sentir que algo pequeño cayó en el fondo de bote se estremeció un poco, con la mano comenzó a tantear que podría haber sido entonces lo encontró y tomándolo con sus manos lo acercó hasta su rostro para verlo mejor ya que la única luz que tenia era la del barco siendo consumido por las llamas a lo lejos.

Vio una pequeña criaturita parecida a la tortuga de aquel niño, solo que esta era roja y tenia puntos negros en su cuerpo. Parecía una mariquita. La observó detenidamente y con un dedo comenzó a tocarla como si fuese un objeto raro pero no despertaba, estaba inconsciente ya que a través de su mano podía sentir el leve latido de su corazón eso quería decir que no estaba muerta. Decidió dejarla dentro de su blusa, ya recobraría el conocimiento y la cuestionaría. Se dejó caer dentro del bote agotada por todos los acontecimientos de aquella noche, pensó que debería estar festejando y bebiendo con las demás en ese momento y no a la deriva en un sucio bote junto con una extraña criatura inconsciente. De repente una idea cruzó su mente, no estaban muy lejos del puerto de Caimán donde solían tocar tierra de vez en cuando en busca de diversión y licor barato junto con la tripulación. Lo más seguro es que ellas se dirijan allí también y podría encontrar su barco. Miró al cielo ahora un poco más motivada para ubicarse pero vio que estaba cubierto de nubes, oh bueno nadie la apuraba podía tomarse una pequeña siesta, mientras comenzaba a acomodarse en el bote un brusco movimiento la puso en alerta, cuando se asomó a ver de quien se trataba casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al ver a Riven flotando en una madera cerca de ella.

-No puede ser…- murmuro con pesadez, es que a ese hombre le encantaba flotar a la deriva?

Encontró una madera que le sirvió de remo y poco a poco se acerco hacia donde él estaba, lo tomó de los brazos y noto que por suerte no estaba inconsciente ya que se aferró a ella y logró subir al bote.

El movimiento brusco hizo que el cayera justo sobre Eri, pero no lo notó hasta que comenzó a levantarse y vio su rostro sorprendido pero enojado mirándolo. Sin saber cómo salir de esa situación el solo sonrió ampliamente, el fuerte manotazo de Eri en su rostro lo hizo quitarse de encima por completo.

-Segunda vez que me rescatas, realmente estoy en deuda contigo- Riven todavía seguía divertido por la situación anterior y por ver un leve sonrojo en la cara de la joven.

-Y a ti parece que te encanta flotar a la deriva- respondió ella acomodándose su ahora empapada blusa.

Cuando la vio en aquel estado Riven agradeció la poca iluminación porque su sonrojo era muy notorio, Eri tenía la mayor parte de su hombro descubierto y su corto cabello estaba suelto y despeinado mientras ella intentaba secarlo, realmente quedo deslumbrado por su belleza natural y poco pudo ocultar su intensa mirada hacia ella.

-Desde aquí puedo ver tu cara de baboso- dijo Eri de espaldas mientras terminaba de acomodarse.

-Q-que yo? N-no solo estoy intentando recuperar el aire, si eso – Riven a penas pudo gesticular una palabra completa. Nadie más que su padre, y por otros motivos totalmente diferentes, le habían quitado su capacidad de formular oraciones coherentes de esa forma.

-Si claro, lo que digas- Se dio vuelta y le aventó la madera que había usado anteriormente como remo.- Tenemos un largo viaje hasta puerto Caimán y como ahora yo soy la capitana de este bote, te sugiero que empieces a remar-

* * *

 **Hola! lamento mucho si hay algún error de redacción o algo no quedo muy claro x.x estoy escribiendo clandestinamente como los monos del taller del Sr Burns (? y alguna que otra cosa seguro se me escapa, pero hacia mucho que no me podía sentar a escribir y no quería que se olviden de mi (?**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo de las dos personas que siempre me comentan! realmente me emociona abrir el correo y ver una review de ustedes n.n ! y gracias a los que siguen la historia desde la oscuridad (?)**

 **Estuve releyendo los capítulos anteriores y me di cuenta que tengo varios errores en algunos párrafos pero no se porque pasa si yo reviso varias veces el documento antes de subirlo T.T ! luego llegue a la conclusión de que en mi pc no tengo Word y lo escribo a lo indio (? quizás en la carga se pierden algunas cosas y por eso algunas oraciones quedan inconclusas o confusas, perdón! prometo comenzar a poner muchísima mas atención u.u**

 **Sin mas que decir gracias por leer! y me gustaría seguir recibiendo opiniones :) el próximo capitulo va a ser mas largo y nos va a introducir a un nuevo arco ( estoy emocionadaaa *-* )**

 **También quería dejar un pequeño saludo particular (se que seguro la autora no lee mi historia pero se que muchas de ustedes si ) esta semana vi que termino un fic que leo desde casi el principio que se llama "Eres mi mala suerte" realmente me enganche muchísimo con la historia y me alegro que haya tenido el alcance que tuvo , tienes mucha imaginación y ojala algún día pueda llegar a la gente de la misma que manera que vos pudiste ! éxitos en todos los proyectos que te propongas en un futuro!**

 **Sin mas me despido :)**

 **Besitos! Catnip**


	8. Clap of thunder

_Clap of thunder means_

 _the moment at which one falls instantly in love with someone else._

 **Coup de Foudre**

El humo que soltaba la capitana de El Vergel con su fina y dorada pipa formaba largas y extensas espirales que parecían atravesar el techo de madera y llegar hasta quien sabe donde, como si de sus pensamientos se tratasen cada espiral tenia una curva diferente, mas todas tenían algo en común: No se dispersaban y eran claras.

-Eri desaparecida y Arya tomada de rehén por Thomas Agreste- repasó en voz alta mientras volvía a dar otra calada.

-Como puede asegurar que Eri no esta muerta?- Rina quien se encontraba a sus espaldas se atrevió a cuestionar las afirmaciones de Zoe, con una voz que intento simular su timidez.

-Se que nunca te agradó, pero no creo que sea motivo suficiente para que la subestimes de esa forma, Rina- Dejando salir nuevamente el humo, la capitana no apartaba su celeste mirada de la ventana de su cabina. El océano amenazaba tempestad nuevamente, podía ver como las nubes se agolpaban una al lado de la otra con la intención de privarles los rayos de sol. - No creo que sea tan tonta como para morir en un simple saqueo- sentenció mientras daba otra larga calada a su pipa.

-Que vamos a hacer con Arya?-

-Honestamente no me interesa lo que le pueda pasar, pero Eri es capaz de quemar el barco entero si no la traemos de vuelta- tras un fuerte suspiro de frustración y dejando la pipa a un lado se acercó a la ventana - Ademas pensándolo bien, no es tan mala idea una vicia a Calypso-

Sin levantar su rostro y con los lentes algo empañados por la espesa humedad Rina sonrió silenciosamente - Puerto Caimán?-

-Puerto Caimán- Contesto Zoe sonriendo fríamente.

* * *

La noche había caído por completo y no podía creer que había pasado casi todo el día sentado en un bote.

- _Quédate aquí mientras busco algo de información de nuestro barco, no tenemos para pagar el atraque así que CUÍDALO!_ \- Fueron las palabras de Eri antes de desaparecer en la extensa maleza que conectaba al pueblo que se encontraba a orillas de Caimán.

-Oye chico, tengo hambre-

Riven dejó de ver aburrido la dirección en la que se había alejado la chica para mirar a la pequeña criatura negra que levitaba cerca de su rostro y lo miraba con sus centelleantes ojos verdes exigiéndole atención.

-No tenemos comida, tenemos que esperar a que vuelva Eri-

-Si que eres tonto, realmente confías en aquella mujer?-

Aquello lo hizo meditar un poco, no es que desconfiara de ella ni tampoco pensara algo malo, podía ser bastante grosera y mandona pero entendía que tenia una carácter especial y esa era una de las cosas que mas le atraía.

-Seguro debe estar divirtiéndose sin ti en ese lugar- puso un tono burlón para ver si podía aunque sea enojarlo un poco, se estaba muriendo de hambre y no le importaba implementar cualquier medio para conseguir su comida.

Tras meditarlo un buen rato Riven decidió ir tras Eri, lo mas seguro era que aquella criatura tenga razón, ya hasta podía imaginarse la escena de ella bebiendo hasta el hartazgo y apostando con media taberna todo el dinero que no tenia.

-Nunca pregunte tu nombre, tienes uno verdad?- Mientras aseguraba el bote recordó que desde que recobró el conocimiento tras la batalla de la noche anterior, solo le reclamaba comida.

-Plagg-

-Riven- y le dedico una sincera sonrisa.

-Bueno chico, vamos a ver que delicias me esperan en este siglo!-.

Escasa iluminación, hombres inundados de alcohol en cada uno de los rincones de las estrechas calles, parecían reírse solos de quien sabe que y sus mejillas estaban igual de rojas que el cabello de un irlandés . Algunos estaban acompañados por mujeres igual de ebrias que ellos, los dientes escaseaban en aquel lugar pero sobraban las risas y las carcajadas, cantos y peleas sin principios ni fin, esa fue la primera impresión que se llevo Riven sobre Puerto Caimán.

En medio de las pequeñas casas y los múltiples bares había uno que destacaba, era mucho mas grande que los otros , quizás porque también contaba con habitaciones para los viajeros o para quienes quieren pasar un buen rato por solo un par de monedas de bronce. Con la mejor de las suertes si ahí servían comida seguramente podría escabullirse a la cocina para que su diminuto compañero pudiera alimentarse de una vez por todas.

-Tenia razón! me debes muchas comida por esto!-Plagg estaba asomado en una de las sucias ventanas de aquel lugar, Riven no se dio cuenta en que momento salio de su escondite pero se asomó también a ver de que se trataba, y ahí estaba, justo como Plagg había dicho, Eri rodeada de piratas riendo y bebiendo mientras era observaba junto con otros dos fornidos hombres haciendo apuestas en el clásico juego de dados. A leguas se notaba la ebriedad de la chica, las pecas como mariquitas estaban al rojo vivo y contrastaban la palidez de su rostro, los ojos adormilados y la extensa sonrisa en su rostro eran prueba suficiente para hacerle saber a Riven que llevaba un buen rato bebiendo. Mas tarde se encargaría de eso, ahora lo primero era alimentar a su compañero.

Rodeando la taberna pudo ver que en la parte de atrás había una pequeña puerta, al asomarse discretamente pudo ver que efectivamente se trataba de la tan anhelada cocina pero dentro habían dos hombres grandotes y de aspecto tosco cocinando, tenia que encontrar una forma de distraerlos, se le ocurrió que quizás rompiendo algún vidrio del otro extremo los haría salir pero no hizo falta ya que se ve que en el salón principal había empezado una pelea, vio volar sillas, escucho como se rompían vidrios o quizás una botellas?. Los dos hombres fueron a detener la situación así que Riven aprovecho el momento para entrar.

-Rápido toma lo que quieras y vayámonos- Riven que no se había dado cuenta de su gran apetito hasta el momento comenzó a llenarse las manos de pan y salchichas que había sobre la mesa, cuando se detuvo a ver a Plagg este flotaba indeciso sobre el lugar.

-No hay nada que me guste..- había olfateado varias cosas pero todo le produjo rechazo, es que solo comía una sola cosa?

-y que tal esto?- le acerco un pequeño trozo de queso de cabra que estaba sobre la tabla, la pequeña criatura lo olfateo con desconfianza pero luego de darle una lamida con su diminuta lengua lo tomo rápidamente de su mano y lo engullo gustoso.

-Esto si me gusta!- relamiéndose sus mejillas y con una clara expresión de contento Plagg hizo desaparecer aquel bocado de queso en un minisegundo, por eso Riven decidió tomar un buen pedazo de queso para tenerlo siempre que su compañero quiera alimentarse.

Una vez a salvo fuera de la cocina y escondidos en el bosque que rodeaba el lugar comenzó a degustar lo que había hurtado, tenia muchísima hambre y aquello estaba delicioso. Todos sus modales aprendidos durante largas practicas se habían ido al caño en ese momento cuando se metió mas de tres trozos de pan y media salchicha en la boca.

-Veo que no era el único hambriento- Los ojos de Plagg resplandecían en la oscuridad como dos espectros verdes que los observaban divertido. -No se como obtuviste el anillo, pero creo que nos podremos llegar a llevar bien chico- dijo sonriendo de manera confidente - Ahora el problema es aquella chica que tiene los pendientes de la creación, si el kwami se corrompe pueden pasar muchas cosas malas.. necesitamos recuperarlos-

Riven finalmente termino de tragar y lo miró pensativo, supo desde el primer momento que aquella extraña mujer tenia el mismo poder que el y por ende no seria facil detenerla, ademas pudo notar que lo superaba en varios aspectos, sobre todo porque al parecer sobrevivió aquella caída - Sobrevivió?-

-No puedes matar tan fácilmente a un humano que ya tuvo contacto con nosotros-

-Y que pasa si se corrompen estas cosas?- dijo mirando su anillo.

-Una cosa a la vez, ya lo sabrás, lo importante ahora es que no reveles tu identidad a nadie y que aprendas a usar los poderes del anillo-

El estruendo de una mesa que había salido disparada por una de las ventanas los interrumpió, y Riven recordó automáticamente que Eri seguía ahí dentro.

-Tengo que ver si esta bien- poniéndose de pie comenzó a dirigirse nuevamente a aquel lugar

-Completamente desarmado?- dijo Plagg a su lado con una sonrisa burlona.

-Arrrgh tienes razón lo olvide..- con la vista comenzó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de algo que le sirva hasta que se detuvo en la pequeña criatura negra y sonrió levantando una ceja.

-Ah no, ni lo pienses, no puedes usar los poderes para cosas como estas, ademas acabo de comer y..-

-TRANSFORMAME!-

* * *

-Ha estado haciendo trampa todo este tiempo!-

El robusto hombre que se sentaba frente a ella se levantó de golpe haciendo tambalear toda la mesa, le faltaban una buena cantidad de dientes y su apariencia revelaba que hace rato no tenia contacto con el jabón.

-Que estas insinuando bola de grasa?- Eri que nunca sabia cuando callarse y mas con la cantidad de copas encima se levanto de igual manera, solo que su pequeña estatura no era frente para aquel inmenso hombre.

El tercero que aun estaba sentado quiso tomar los dados de la muchacha pero en el momento que comenzó a estirar su mano una navaja se clavo a escasos centímetros de el haciéndolo desistir.- Tocas mis cosas y te despides de tu querido pulgar- dijo Eri sin si quiera voltear a verlo, estaba ocupada con su otro rival de mayor tamaño.

Justo en ese momento un pobre infeliz pasaba con unas jarras de licor y volcó una sobre el hombre corpulento, este ya desbordado por la ira lo tomo de su camisa y lo quiso aventar contra Eri, pero ella lo esquivo y el pobre chico cayo golpeando a otro grupo de hombres que se encontraban en el salón. Como si fuera la oportunidad que esperaban se pusieron de pie y se acercaron hasta donde estaban ellos y tras intercambiar insultos comenzaron los golpes.

En menos de un minuto, toda la posada estaba implicada en una pelea originada meramente por los efectos del alcohol y Eri no se iba a quedar afuera, era su oportunidad para robar algo de dinero y huir de ahí. Sigilosamente comenzó a tomar las pequeñas bolsas con monedas de los hombres que estaban preocupados por dejar sin dientes al otro que de otra cosa.

Uno de ellos noto lo que estaba haciendo, toco el lugar donde tenia escondido su dinero y noto que ya no lo tenia - DETÉNGANLA! esta robando nuestro dinero!- algunos que estaban a su alrededor lo escucharon e hicieron lo mismo que el, buscaron sus monedas y no las encontraron. Comenzaron a abrirse paso entre todo el tumulto de peleas y mujeres gritando para no dejarla escapar.

Eri vio como poco a poco comenzaban a acorralarla y sola no podría desarmar a tantos hombres que la doblaban en tamaño, se maldijo por no prestarle mas atención a Juliette cuando intento mostrarle los movimientos básicos para escapar y encima el alcohol no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Antes de quedar completamente encerrada, tomo una espada de uno que ya estaba desmayado en el suelo y la levanto contra sus rivales, estos al ver que tenia una espada comenzaron a desenvainar las suyas.

-Diablo, porque no las sacaron antes!?- dijo Eri frustrada, no sabia que estaban tan armados, malditos tramposos.

De un salto se subió a una mesa para no quedar a tanta diferencia de altura y aun dominada por el alcohol comenzó a provocarlos. - Quien va a ser el primero ?- dejó escapar una carcajada y apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie blandió su espada. Uno de los hombres acepto el desafío y se subió a la mesa junto con ella, otro mas también acepto y se subió justo a sus espaldas. - Ah, necesitas que tu novia te ayude- Eri no sabia cuando callarse, sin embargo a pesar de su estado y su poca percepción de la realidad logro esquivar ágilmente el ataque que ambos le dirigieron, dándole una patada a uno y un codazo al otro, pero el tercero que quiso participar ella no lo notó, y ya era demasiado tarde para poder esquivarlo y salir ilesa. Tratando se moverse para recibir el menor impacto posible se preparó para sentir el dolor pero en vez de eso una sombra negra que entro a una velocidad inhumana la cubrió evitándole recibir el golpe.

-Tantos hombres atacando a una sola mujer? si que son cobardes-

Ante sus ojos estaba el extraño muchacho de las orejas de gato que quiso matarla la noche anterior, como acto reflejo ella llevo su mano a uno de los pendientes.

-Te sacare de aquí, mi Lady- giro a penas su cabeza para corroborar que Eri se encontraba bien y luego con su bastón de plata comenzó a desarmar a los que anteriormente quisieron lastimarla.

Eri estaba en shock, tanto que sintiendo el peso de su propio cuerpo se quedo de rodillas sobre la mesa observándolo, y rezó que sea problema del alcohol porque aquel hombre con el extraño disfraz de gato le pareció algo ... _lindo._

Riven no quería pelear solo quería sacar a Eri de aquel lugar así que desarmando al ultimo hombre que se encontraba cerca de ellos, corrió a la mesa y tomándola por la cintura activo su bastón y comenzaron a elevarse hasta el techo.

No sabia como habían llegado hasta ahí arriba ya que todo sucedió muy rápido pero al tenerlo tan cerca pudo apreciar mejor sus rasgos, tenia una mirada idéntica a la de un felino, era completamente verde con su pupila un poco mas angosta. Su cabello era rubio por lo que la capucha con orejas de gato le permitía ver y sus brazos fuertes y marcados a penas, la sostenían firmemente de la cintura. Y parece que no entendía mucho sobre el espacio personal ya que tenia su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-Te gusta meterte en problemas eh?- su voz emanaba seducción en cada nota, era profunda pero un poco aniñada a la vez, Eri agradeció lo colorada que se ponía cuando bebía, porque sabia que en ese momento su rostro hubiera delatado lo que ocurría en el interior de su cabeza.

En ese momento un extenso relámpago cayó en medio del mar a lo lejos iluminando por un momento el cielo, tiempo suficiente para que Eri apreciara mejor sus rasgos, el estruendo mas fuertes que había escuchado en su vida no tardo en llegar, y poco a poco las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a cubrirlos. Nunca había sentido esa sensación con alguien, y supo que no habría marcha atrás.

* * *

-Que haremos con ella?-

-Nos servirá como moneda de cambio para algo mejor- Thomas Agreste levanto los hombros en señal de poca importancia al asunto.- Después de todo El Vergel no puede perder así como así a una de sus flores, seria una gran humillación para su capitana- tras una fría sonrisa observó a una inconsciente Arya atada en el frío y mohoso calabozo que se encontraba en lo mas bajo de Calypso.

-Llévenla a mi habitación- ordeno el capitán.

* * *

 **Gracias por lo comentarios! espero que ya entiendan un poco de que va a ir este cuadrado de amor-odio n.n**


	9. Excusas

**Excusas**

 _-Cuando vuelva del viaje con mi padre juro que volveré por ti-_

Con un leve movimiento de su cabeza asintió y dejo escapar unas lagrimas que pronto seco con el dorso de su mano, no podía verla llorar, ella siempre se mostró como una mujer fuerte, orgullosa y petulante, la partida de su ahora prometido no podía afectarle a tal punto, o al menos no debía demostrarlo. Hubiera puesto no solo las manos si no su cuerpo entero al fuego ya que la confianza que tenia en el era casi absurda, sabia que volvería por ella , sabia que vendría a buscarla y se casarían para ser felices lejos de todos. A pesar de que era costumbre arreglar el matrimonio de los primogénitos entre familias con ellos no hizo falta, se eligieron el uno al otro y sus padres no podían estar mas complacidos ante aquello. El le juro amor eterno y ella le creyó, esperaría el tiempo necesario hasta que vuelva su amado.

-Nos estamos acercando a Caiman-

La voz de Rina trajo nuevamente al presente a la capitana de El Vergel, dejo de lado su pipa ya apagada y aparto su vista del ventanal.

-Perfecto, comiencen a preparar todo para desembarcar-

-Esta fumando mas de la cuenta,no quiero entrometerme en su vida sin embargo puedo preguntar ¿hay algo que le preocupe?- Con los cristales de sus anteojos empañados como siempre Rina no levanto el rostro pero no fue necesario para sentir como su capitana se tenso por un instante.

\- Estas siendo entrometida.-

-Discúlpeme- Sin levantar la mirada Rina dio una media vuelta y se dispuso a abandonar el camarote sabia que al recibir esa respuesta Zoe estaba remarcando el limite que siempre imponía a su alrededor. Si bien ella era su segunda al mando habia cosas, quizás muchísimas mas de las que se imaginaba, que ella no sabia, se notaba que sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando en la mente de la capitana no buscaba compañía.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada a la gran ventana, sus ojos tan claros que casi parecían dos esferas de nieve no dejaban de seguir el contorno de las pequeñas olas que generaba su barco, como una perfecta excusa para no seguir pensando en el pasado.

Cuanto había pasado ya? casi diez años. Diez largos años en los que no solo perdió a su prometido si no que también su felicidad y su confianza en la gente.

No es de extrañar que la capitana de El Vergel tenga ese carácter. Mimada desde sus primeros minutos de vida nunca se le privó de ningún deseo que ella demandara, la palabra "no" no existía en su mansión ubicada en el centro del moderno Londres.

Su padre era un poderoso duque pariente de los reyes de Francia mientras que su madre una duquesa inglesa con un buen lote de navíos en el que se basaba el negocio de su familia. En el poco tiempo que Zoe pudo convivir con su madre la apreció como nunca volvió a querer a una persona hasta que lo conoció a el, pero esa es otra historia. La familia Bourgeois derrochaba felicidad y perfección a donde quiera que asistía, su madre era considerada la dama mas hermosa de la alta sociedad inglesa, siendo Anna Agreste, quizás, su única competencia. Esbelta, con el cabello rubio igual al de su hija y con los mismos ojos celestes cual tempano de hielo, se llevaba todas las miradas y los cotilleos de sus envidiosas colegas, sin embargo a Lady Bourgeois no podía importarle menos, su ego era casi tan alto (o mas ) que la torre Eiffel que se estaba construyendo en aquellos días y que ya llevaba doscientos metros y contando, sabia que era una mujer hermosa y adinerada, tenia una hermosa hija y un marido de gran renombre. Su vida podía considerarse perfecta, o al menos eso pensaba Zoe de pequeña. Nunca pudo entender como fue que su padre pudo conquistar el corazón de aquella mujer, siendo tan superficial y buen partido para cualquier pretendiente, lo eligió por sobre una gran lista de pretendientes. De mas grande supo el porque. Su padre la había conocido en un baile social donde las damas en edad casamentera se presentaban como futuras esposas para los duques, condes y militares de alto rango solteros, entre ellos estaba su padre, un hombre ya un poco adulto para contraer matrimonio pero no tanto para condenar su vida a la soledad y los negocios. En el momento en que la vio genero una especia de obsesión hacia ella en donde las cartas caían como lluvia en sus tierras y los regalos se peleaban por ver quien era el mas soberbio. Tras varios rechazos su madre llegó a enterarse sobre la familia de su padre y que este era pariente lejano de los actuales reyes de Francia teniendo así la posibilidad de que algún día ella o quizás su hijo/a pudiera gobernar. De un momento para otro correspondió los sentimientos del desesperado hombre contrayendo matrimonio lo mas rapido posible. Lord Bourgeois sabia que su relación se basaba en mero interés, pero no le importaba si con eso lograba compartir el lecho con la mujer de sus sueños. Hasta que una extraña enfermedad la afecto dejándola meses en cama para luego morir. Su padre se sumergió en una profunda tristeza que luego desembarco en locura, a tal punto que pensó que matar a su hija y luego suicidarse el, sin embargo cuando se disponía a realizar su plan no pudo continuar al ver que su hija era la viva imagen de su esposa, era la prueba fehaciente de que Lady Mormont lo eligió a el por sobre todo, y es así como Zoe pudo conservar su vida por la simple excusa del gran parecido a su madre.

Su vida estaba llena de excusas.

Cuando llego a la edad de quince años, edad suficiente en cualquier joven para presentarse en sociedad como candidata a esposa, Zoe a escondidas de su padre, se comprometió mediante una promesa en medio del bosque que rodeaba su gran palacio.

El muy bastardo se aseguró que fuera suya para toda la vida, robandole el privilegio a quien fuera que se casara con ella en su ausencia de poseerla por primera vez, acto que generaría vergüenza y deshonor en cualquier familia de la alta sociedad. Zoe sabia las consecuencia de sus actos cuando todo aquello paso, pero ella creyó ciegamente en que el no la iba a traicionar de la forma en que lo hizo.

-Capitana estamos por arribar- esta vez fue Angie quien abandonando su puesto en el timón se acercó a su camarote.

-Preparen todo para el desembarco- sin voltear si quiera a verla dió la orden y la infanta se retiró para dejarla nuevamente sola. Ya podía escuchar como su tripulación reía y comentaba sus planes para divertirse en los burdeles de Caimán, quizás ella también buscara algo de diversión, todo este tema de negociar con los Agreste la ponía muy tensa.

* * *

-Y-ya puedes soltarme-

No se había dado cuenta que todavía la sostenía firmemente de la cintura aun cuando ya habían descendido y alejado de aquella taberna.

-No te gustaría que nos quedemos un poco mas así?- todavía no sabia de donde salio esa necesidad de tontear con Eri, pero le agradaba poder hacerlo libremente y mas al ver que ella no lo rechazaba, al menos no del todo.

-Nogracias- contesto la chica mirando para otro lado, no quería que notara el nerviosismo reflejado en su rostro, pero su voz temblorosa la traicionó.

-Deberías dejarte llevar aunque sea una vez- insistió Riven arriconandola contra un árbol y acercando el rostro a su cuello.

Todos y cada uno de los pelos que Eri poseía en su cuerpo se erizaron y un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su espalda. No acostumbrada a que invadan su espacio personal de esa forma, por acto reflejo le propino un fuerte rodillazo en su estomago, o al menos eso intento porque los reflejos del muchacho se activaron en un mini segundo deteniendo el golpe.

-Tranquila preciosa, solo estaba bromeando- y guiñándole un ojo desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque dejándola totalmente sola y anonadada.

-Maldito fetichista de los gatos- murmuró.

Camino en dirección a otro sector del pueblo para ver si todavía podía toparse con sus compañeras, sin embargo tenia la extraña sensación de que había algo que estaba olvidando, intentó repasar los acontecimientos de aquel día pero no tenia objetos personales con ella así que no se pudo haber dejado nada y la extraña criatura que salio de los aretes aun seguía inconsciente durmiendo entre sus ropas así que tampoco era eso. Que podría ser? el bote había quedado en la orilla y .. RIVEN! lo olvidó por completo! esta bien que el solo le trae problemas y parece ser medio raro pero no es motivo suficiente para dejarlo abandonado todo el día sin la posibilidad de comer algo! quiera o no ahora era otro tripulante mas de su barco y ella tenia un sentido muy fuerte del compañerismo.

A paso rápido volvió a lugar donde había dejado el bote y ahí lo encontró, justo como lo había dejado, sentado en medio del bote y mirando con aburrimiento hacia un punto fijo.

-Levántate ya tengo lo que necesitamos , iremos a comer algo- Eri no se atrevió ni a verlo al rostro, era muy orgullosa como para pedir disculpas o admitir que había cometido un error.

-Con que dinero?- pregunto sarcásticamente.

-No te preocupes, yo te invito. Andando- Dentro de su raído chaleco sintió la risilla de Plagg e imitándolo la siguió para no perderla de vista.

La noche hacia rato se había instalado ya , y los cuerpos llenos de alcohol de los marinos no aguantan mucho mas tiempo por lo que la mayoría de las tabernas estaban prácticamente vacías y las calles pobladas por cuerpos cansados que se mezclaban con la extensa mugre.

Por cuestiones obvias, Eri no se dirigió a la taberna que sobresalía por sobre las demás, eso a Riven no le extrañó. Caminaron un par de calles mas hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña a orillas del bosque. La luz todavía se encontraba encendida y en la puerta se podía ver un letrero muy lindo pintado a mano que decía "Posada DuPain" y sin si quiera tomarse la molestia de tocar Eri abrió la puerta.

Dentro una sorprendida pareja los recibio pero cambiaron el semblante al ver de quien se trataba.

Lo primero que llamo la atención de Riven fue que aquella pareja parecía demasiado normal y sencilla. ¿Como personas así terminaron en semejante sitio lleno de piratas , ladrones y pleitos en cada rincón? la fachada de la casa tampoco encajaba con el lugar, era como si se tratase de dos historias totalmente diferentes que convergían. La mujer era un poco mas alta que Eri y el hombre que la acompañaba doblaba en tamaño a ambos.

-Oh, mira lo que trajo la corriente querido- dijo la mujer al verla, su voz era cálida y dulce.

-Tiempo sin verte Mari, pero no uses ese tono conmigo me da asco- dijo Eri dándole un abrazo. El hombre instantáneamente dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

-Déjame jugar un rato al menos! mas cuando traes gente nueva! no es normal en ti caer con muchachos, Eri- su dulce voz cambio de un momento a otro por una mas chillona, a Riven no le extrañó aquello, era demasiada rara la situación en la que esta pareja aparentaba vivir. La mujer se acercó a examinarlo mas de cerca -Y ademas es uno muy apuesto- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Riven solo rió cordialmente agradeciendo el cumplido, pero la mujer no le quitó la vista de encima, parecía que con eso analizaba hasta el ultimo rincón de su alma. Su risueño rostro se transformo en uno serio cuando al parecer descubrió algo en el que no le agrado y la gélida mirada que le lanzó antes de voltearse y volver a su actuación fue algo que seguramente le evitaría encontrar el sueño esa noche.

-Sabes algo de El Vergel?- preguntó Eri mientras se adentraba en la posada y tomaba asiento en la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

-La verdad no hemos oído nada mas que rumores sobre ustedes, muy buenos por cierto, ya son respetadas en alta mar- dijo el hombre que tomó asiento frente a ella y con un gesto amigable le indicó a Riven que tomara asiento también, pero prefirió apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta, no es que no confiara en ellos pero no se sentía cómodo en aquel lugar.- Y haces que no estas con ellas?-

-Tuvimos una serie de ..inconvenientes. Caimán era lo que nos quedaba mas cerca y donde seguramente encontraríamos la forma de volver al barco.-

-Oh , ya veo. Bueno por ahora no hemos oido que El Vergel haya tocado puerto aqui-

-Te molesta si pasamos la noche aquí? no tuvimos un viaje muy cómodo que digamos-

-Por supuesto que no ! pasen-

-Que raro Eri pidiendo permiso- Mari entro con dos tazas humeantes de té y se las ofrecio mientras la observaba socarronamente a Eri.

-Es una conversación con Fred, no recuerdo haberte hablado- le contesto sonriendole de igual forma.

Riven que veía todo esto desde afuera, no pudo evitar reír al pensar cuanto se parecían aquellas dos , solo que Mari era un poco mas alta, su voz era mas chillona y su cabello mas oscuro. Se había quitado su ropa de campesina amable y la reemplazó por lo que parecía ser su ropa normal, el de una pirata al igual que ellos.

-Quedo agua caliente? me gustaría darme un baño- Eri se puso de pie y estirándose un poco para elongar sus cansados músculos se dirigió a la cocina con Mari.

La casa era pequeña, pero muy acogedora. Se habían tomado en serio lo de camuflarla para que parezca una ordinaria vivienda de campesinos, si Riven no hubiera sabido como era la pareja realmente, seguramente habría creído que se trataba de una casa común y corriente de una pareja joven, se habían tomado muy en serio la fachada.

El cielo pareció despejarse un poco, tiempo suficiente para poder ver la luna en su total esplendor, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Eri se permitió relajarse. Hacia semanas quizás que no se daba un buen baño caliente. El agua estaba perfecta, el sonido de la naturaleza nocturna parecía generar un cántico que la arrullaba y la hacia olvidarse de todos sus problemas por al menos un instante. Sin embargo su mente no le concedió la tan ansiada paz ya que comenzó a bombardearla de recuerdos y rostros de la noche anterior. Volvió a abrir los ojos y mirando inexpresiva hacia el leve manto despejado dejo libres sus cavilaciones. Ahora tenia un poder, un poder que la mejoraba físicamente en muchos aspectos, creía que volar era imposible pero pudo comprobar que no estaba tan alejada de aquella sensación: cuando activó los pendientes noto su cuerpo mucho mas ligero, menos torpe y mas grácil, sus reflejos se incrementaron al cien por ciento y pensó que si no hubiera estado tan herida aquella noche seguramente los hubiera usado mejor. Le preocupaba un poco que aquella criatura siga aun inconsciente, la única señal de vida que daba es que podía sentir su leve respirar. Por otro lado estaba ese estúpido muchacho con los mismos poderes que ella, y al evocar su imagen no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, escondiendo su rostro bajo el agua para no dejar que el rubor la consuma por completo, repasó a aquel extraño fetichista de los gatos (bueno, ella era una fetichista de las mariquitas al parecer), era tan enigmático tan habilidoso tan...no sé , nunca se le ocurrieron tantas cosas positivas juntas sobre alguien y pensarlas y mas de aquel ser sobrenatural era extraño. Se sentía atraída hacia el , eso no lo podía negar. Quizás sea por el hecho de que fue capaz se igualarla hasta incluso superarla en muchos sentidos _"Riven también pudo"_ dijo otra voz en su mente, si es cierto pero Riven es extraño, sentía que no mostraba su verdadero ser y eso la hacia desconfiar mucho.

-Riven podrías traer un par de leños mas? se encuentran detrás de la casa- Mari comenzó a abusar de sus huéspedes como siempre solía hacerlo, ya que se iban a quedar sin pagar un centavo tendría que aprovechar lo mas que pudiera.

Dejando su jarra a un lado se levantó de la silla y salio para hacer el pedido que le encomendaron, en ese estrecho momento a solas Plagg aprovecho para salir.

-Quiero comida ! no me alimentaste después de la transformación- dijo enojado.

-Ah lo lamento, siempre tienes que comer después de eso?- Riven partió un pequeño trozo de queso del que tenia guardado y se lo dio, no llego ni a soltarlo que ya Plagg se lo había devorado.

-Si y cada media hora-

-Eso no te lo creo-

-Oh oh..- Plagg se escondió en un instante y Riven giró el rostro hacia el frente nuevamente para encontrarse un sin fin de pecas.

-N-no te juro que no vi nada- tapó su rostro en el mismísimo instante en que vio a Eri salir de aquel gigante barril donde se estaba bañando.

-Pff Como si fuera la primera vez que ves a una mujer desnuda- Reprimiendo una carcajada Eri tomó una manta que había al lado de sus cosas y comenzó a enrollarla en su cuerpo. Tenia razón pero por algún extraño motivo Riven se sentía avergonzado ante aquello, es como si Eri lo volviera un crío de quince otra vez. Separó a penas los dedos de su rostro, lo suficiente para ver pero lo necesario para no ser descubierto y se llevó una gran decepción al ver que ya se había cubierto, aun así lo que veían sus ojos le pareció muy sexy, sus hombros invadidos por un sin fin de pecas, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta que caía mojado y rebelde en su rostro, y sus ojos celestes como el océano en verano resaltaban en la oscuridad como dos faros. Aquella manta hacia justicia a su silueta.

Comenzó a sentir sus pasos acercarse dirigiéndose por el camino que había usado Riven anteriormente, el esperó a que se alejara para bajar sus manos, cuando creyó que ya se había alejado unos pasos volvió a esperar para darle mas tiempo hasta que sintió un dedo recorrerle el cuello y luego bajar por el escote de su camisa abierta que dejaba ver parte de su torso. Se tensó de pies a cabeza y tragó en seco. Comenzó a sentir la presencia del rostro de Eri muy cerca del suyo , será que iba a pasar? no sabia que tenia que hacer, es decir a pesar de estar tanto tiempo en alta mar el era un caballero y tenia modales.. al diablo con eso, aquella mujer lo volvía loco y no le importaría olvidar todo tipo de protocolo si eso significaba poder tenerla.

-Tienes una miga de queso justo aquí-

Riven abrió los ojos sorprendido y la vio a ella en la distancia que había calculado en su mente, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, claramente en puntas de pie porque a penas podía llegarle a los hombros.

-Tonto- y mientras se reía estruendosamente de el se alejo derecho a la pequeña posada.

Al llegar Riven deseo buenas noches y fue directo a la habitación que Fredd le había indicado anteriormente. Estaba exhausto y Eri no hacia mas que jugar todo el tiempo con sus reacciones, eso lo agotaba aun mas.

Toman la ropa que le habían prestado y dejando a un lado la suya se vistió y dispuso de la acogedora cama, un poco estrecha para dos personas pero perfecta para el solo, desde que su hermano lo había traicionado y tuvo que escaparse de Calypso que no tenia una cama para el solo tan cómoda. Eri se había quedado charlando con la pareja así que seguramente dormiría en otro sitio.

Ya entrada la noche, Riven se quedó profundamente dormido sin embargo un sacudón en su cama lo hizo ponerse alerta y por reflejo tomó la mano del que creyó su atacante y utilizando su cuerpo para inmovilizarlo lo dejó boca arriba en su cama.

-Buenos reflejos-

Grande fue su sorpresa al verla a Eri en aquel lugar , y en aquella posición con el encima inmovilizándola.

-Q-que demonios..? esta es mi cama-

-Y también la mía que crees? que ellos son fabricantes de camas?- contestó con sarcasmo mientras se safaba de su agarre.

-Pero no es correcto que tu estés aquí-

-Y por que no?-

-Soy un hombre y los hombres tenemos necesidades...- mientras decía aquello decidió cambiar el tono de su voz para enfatizar mas su punto. -Que pasa si te ataco? - con su mano comenzó a recorrer sus piernas, pudo sentir como Eri se tensó pero no bajo la mirada, siguió avanzando hasta llegar a su cintura y levanto su blusa. -No tienes que subestimarme- al ver que ella no oponía resistencia siguió ascendiendo con su mano hasta casi llegar a sus pechos.

-Eres un buen hombre-

-No soy tan bueno-

Al ver que Eri no oponía resistencia si no que parecía que se le insinuaba un poco mas comenzó a acercarse, quería , no, necesitaba besarla.

-Tu solo sientes una cosa- inclinándose un poco para acortar la distancia, la voz de Eri casi se volvió un susurro.

-Curiosidad-continuó.

Riven no respondió seguía teniendo una batalla interna en donde Eri tenia una nave de guerra con treinta cañones a cada lado y el su simple bote. -Quieres saber lo que se siente probarme, sentirme, tomarme- sus labios estaban cada vez mas cerca -Pero no serias capaz de hacerle eso a una pobre joven sin ningún tipo de defensa mas que su pequeño cuerpo en comparación al tuyo y te sentirás menos hombre por no poder tener a una mujer sin someterla utilizando tu fuerza-

A punto de finalmente besarla se detuvo, diablos por que tenia que ser tan honesto? , dejándola de lado y retirando su mano de su cuerpo se giró hacia el otro lado.

-Sabía que eras un buen hombre- dijo Eri riéndose.

* * *

-Fu.. Fu!-

-Estoy tratando de meditar y no puedo hacerlo si me interrumpes a cada rato!-

-Si lo haces mal tendré que interrumpirte a cada rato!-

Esto no estaba dando resultado, estaba cansado que Wayzz le golpeara cada rato porque no lograba concentrarse y ya teniendo tantas cosas en que preocuparse y tantas responsabilidades juntas, era complicado lograrlo.

-Tienes que desprenderte de todo, tienes que saber soltar tus emociones, no tienes que tener apego por nada para estar listo- Wayzz también estaba algo preocupado, desde que habían logrado salvarse por los pelos de aquel barco estuvieron a la deriva por dos días y tres noches, recién pudieron llegar a aquel horrendo pueblo esa mañana.

-Lo sé- se limitó a responderle. Se merecía que al menos le hagan una estatua mucho mas grande en el salón de todos los que fueron guardianes de los miraculous, con solo quince años y solo dos de las siete joyas en su poder, su situación no podía ser peor.

-No quiero agregarte mas problemas pero .. el miraculous del zorro se activó- dijo Wayzz tornándose mas serio.

Era sabido que aquello no era bueno, hace años su maestro le dijo que se lo dio a la persona equivocada y lleva corrompido mucho tiempo. Su portador había hecho estragos por todas partes, uno de los motivos de su viaje era volver al viejo continente para recupearlo y poner orden de una vez por todas ya que los antiguos portadores de Plagg y Tikky no habían podido y sucumbieron a la oscuridad. Aunque ahora su situación era peor. Uno se le cayó cuando trataba de escapar y el otro se lo robaron.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es buscar a los portadores del anillo y los pendientes y pedirles que colaboren- dijo Fu volviendo a cerrar los ojos e intentando meditar.

-Estamos hablando de piratas.. solo siguen sus propios intereses-

-Pues vamos a hacer que esto les interese-

* * *

 **Bueno este capitulo me tomo un tiempo porque pensé varias cosas e introduje varios personajes nuevos y otras historias :) me gustaría desarrollarlo mas porque pensé muchísimas cosas para esta historia sin embargo no estoy teniendo el alcance que me gustaría ... así que lo mas seguro es que en el próximo arco lo termine.**

 **Si veo que tiene una buena respuesta con gusto lo voy a seguir ya que hay miles de cosas por contar pero quizás este fic me sirvió de lección para hacer uno mejor en un futuro.. gracias a los que me apoyaron hasta ahora y comentaron! no quiero terminarlo pero realmente me siento desmotivada u.u leo otros fics del fandom y sinceramente no puedo entender como algunos teniendo HORRORES de ortografía tengan mas de 200 reviews.**

 **Gracias por leer hasta aca , comentarios, quejas criticas lo que quieran siempre estoy dispuesta a recibirlos.**

 **Los quiero , Catnip**


	10. Un juego de dos

[ _It wasn't love,_  
 _It was a perfect illusion ]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Un juego de dos**

Un intenso goteo la hizo recuperar la conciencia poco a poco. Lo había sentido hace rato pero se negaba a abrir los ojos y enfrentarse con su oscura realidad, como si quisiera postergar lo inevitable. Sentía que sus parpados estaban sellados al intentar levantarlos , no tenia sus lentes por lo que se le dificultaba distinguir su entorno, sin contar la poca luz que entraba por algún rinconcito que nadie se molestó en tapar. Un leve movimiento instintivo de sus manos la hizo percatarse de su atadura a unos pesados grilletes oxidados, quien fuera que haya encadenado a aquel lugar se aseguro especialmente que no pueda escapar por lo ceñido que estaban a sus muñecas.

El abrir casi por completo de sus ojos activo todo su cuerpo despertando no solo sensaciones si no también , y por sobre todo, dolores. Su cabeza comenzó a doler mas cuando intentaba recordar lo último que sus ojos vieron antes de estar en aquel lugar.

Habían ido a ese barco de comerciantes chinos, ella y Eri lograron infiltrarse exitosamente como siempre , luego se separaron por imposición suya. No había dado con el tesoro pero si con Riven y una mujer rubia casi idéntica a el, y luego un cañonazo la hizo retroceder hacia una parte oscura del barco, donde se encontró al ultimo ser humano que quisiera ver en su miserable vida.

Salió de sus recuerdos al darse cuenta que estaba temblando y un hilo de sangre recorría su cara, una herida que no sabia que tenia hasta ese momento parecía escurrir lentamente de su abertura en alguna parte de su frente.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso en ese estado de shock, bloqueando las memorias de aquel horrendo dia en que su vida cambio para siempre pero debía reducir su temblor corporal lo máximo posible si no quería dar aviso de su despertar.

Poco tiempo después se dio cuenta que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano al sentir unos pasos acercarse hacia ella. Tenia la cabeza agacha y por primera vez agradeció a tener su enmarañada melena ya que le cubría gran parte del rostro.

Un par de piernas se pararon justo frente a ella , mientras que otras quedaron atrás, a continuación sintió como una manos le devolvían gentilmente sus lentes y mientras se los colocaba corrió un gran mechón de su cabello para poder ver mejor su rostro.

A pesar de que era evidente que estaba despierta, Arya aun mantenía la cabeza inclinada y los ojos bien apretados.

-Que interesante, creo que te recuerdo.. mas bien Jagger te recuerda-

Aquella risa que la perseguía aun en pesadillas se escucho a unos pasos de distancia. Sin poder controlar su cuerpo volvió a temblar, el leve tintineo de las cadenas que rosaban contra el suelo era cada vez mas frenético y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Shh.. shh.. tranquila- con una mano la tomó firmemente del rostro y la obligó a mirarlo, por la impresión del movimiento Arya no pudo evitar abrir los ojos. Un verde jade frío como el mismísimo invierno la atravesó haciendo que se paralizara. Era increíble con que facilidad Thomas Agreste podía lograr una fusión de malicia y calidez en una misma expresión.

Quizás fue eso lo que la hizo confiar aquella, quizás fue eso lo que la hizo ayudarla a Eri. Tan tontas eran en aquel entonces, siempre se planteo la idea de que si por alguna casualidad del destino pudiera viajar en tiempo, se daría una buena bofetada.

Con su otra mano libre comenzó a correr delicadamente mechón por mechón del rostro de Alya hasta finalmente dejarlo descubierto. La pobre solo lo miraba con terror mientas las lagrimas silenciosas no dejaban de salir.

Una vez terminado el trabajo en su rostro, comenzó a delinear el contorno de su rostro, deteniéndose especialmente en los labios para luego bajar lentamente por la linea de su cuello. Nunca le quitó la mirada de encima, siempre la miro a los ojos, como si estudiara cada reacción que ella pudiera tener. Parecía ser su juego favorito porque podía ver aquella chispa de diversión y curiosidad en su mirada.

Para el momento en que su mano estaba llegando a sus pechos Arya comenzó a hiperventilar y a dejar escapar sollozos mas fuertes.

-Eres muy hermosa lo sabias?- se llevo una mano a su boca en señal de silencio, con aquel tono burlón característico de el. -Pero no te preocupes, no eres de mi interés , yo anhelo a alguien mas, alguien que conoces muy bien-.

Siguió estrujando su rostro sin quitarle la mirada de encima, Arya hacia lo que podía por mantener la cordura y no gritar y llorar como desquiciada, sin embargo ante tal confesion se calmo. Sabia a quien se refería.

-Y tu me ayudaras a llegar hasta ella-

Tras esto soltó su rostro y como si de un plomo se tratara su cabeza callo pesadamente, pero junto la fuerza para levantarla y mirarlo marcharse.

-NO!- grito. Pero solo la risa de Thomas Agreste fue lo que recibió de respuesta, mientras la pesada puerta de aquel calabozo se cerraba nuevamente.

* * *

Si a Riven le preguntaran si se imaginaba esta situación alguna vez en su vida, hubiera dicho que no,para nada. Era increíble como las cosas habían dado un giro de 360º en tan poco tiempo. Como había visto morir a su madre en manos de una extraña asesina, como se había enemistado a tal punto de su hermano, como había llegado a aquel desquiciado barco dirigido por mujeres, como la había conocido a Eri que era una pequeña distracción de todo lo malo que le había sucedido y por sobre todo, como ahora tenia de compañero a un pequeño ser sobrenatural que habitaba en un anillo.

El cual por cierto le hacia saber que tenia hambre mordiéndole los pies.

-Plagg basta! - con su otro pie intento apartar a la criatura pero esta lo esquivaba agilmente.

-Dame de comer !-

Ignorándolo colocó una mano en el lugar donde se supone tendría que estar Eri pero nunca la sintió irse. Su lado contrario de la cama yacía frío como si su dueña hubiera partido hace rato ya. No le dio mucha importancia, aunque debía admitir que se encontraba algo decepcionado, le hubiera encantado verla dormida y completamente indefensa. La noche anterior, luego de frustrar su intento de besarla, se habían quedado un rato mas despiertos hasta que el, preso del agotamiento por todas las cosas que habían sucedido , quedo profundamente dormido hasta que Plagg lo despertó esta mañana.

Giró su rostro en dirección a la ventana para ver como el cielo comenzaba a teñirse del naranja clásico del amanecer. Todavía le costaba asimilar todos los sucesos ocurridos, pero tenia que encontrar como sea a aquella mujer y vengar a su madre. El odio y la sed de venganza no se habían aplacado ni un poco, y ansiaba un nuevo enfrentamiento para que esta vez, en mejores condiciones, se probaran el uno al otro. La ultima vez sintió que se burlo de el en todo momento, no fue tomado en serio y eso hacia que le hierva la sangre.

-Para de una vez con eso! tus sentimientos negativos me afectan ahora también- Plagg salio de las sabanas para enfrentarlo, no tenia esa sonrisa burlona de siempre , si no que sus ojos verdes lo miraban con reproche.

-Como si fuera fácil , tu que puedes entender de eso-

-Entiendo mas de lo que piensas, créeme. Ahora dame esa cosa que me diste ayer!- volviendo a su comportamiento habitual le mordió un dedo y Riven no tuvo mas remedio que levantarse.

Rebusco entre sus cosas hasta dar con el pedazo de queso que le quedaba , se lo tendió a Plagg quien lo tomo al vuelo como un sabueso obediente y se dispuso a vestirse.

* * *

-Interceptamos a Calypso en el puerto de Caimán, el capitán Thomas la espera, Zoe.-

Rina llego acompañada de dos miembros de la tripulación de Thomas como escoltas y para asegurarse que nada se tramara encontrar de su capitán. Un lema muy conocido entre los marineros es, nunca confíes en una mujer en el mar. Sin mediar palabra Zoe salio de su despacho seguida de los dos hombres y Rina, esta ultima un poco mas cerca de ella.

Bajaron hasta el puerto donde había varios barcos estacionados y el ajetreo de un típico día de trabajo se escuchaba por todos lados. Hombres gordos, grandes, sin dientes, con cicatrices, tatuados hasta la cabeza y de estaturas diversas trabajaban en la carga y descarga de los distintos barcos, pero al ver pasar a la capitana de El Vergel, dejaron de lado para observarla, y como no? era todo un deleite a la vista de cualquier hombre. A paso firme y seguro, con el mentón en alto para resaltar su soberbia desfiló por entre los tablones de madera que se encontraban entre los barcos. Su mirada fria no se detuvo en nadie hasta llegar al imponente Calypso. Con un puente que le tendieron, subió cada escalón con una gracia que casi parecía ensayada y al llegar a bordo un silencio sepulcral se instalo entre los tripulantes que aun se encontraban en el barco.

-Por aquí mi lady- Dijo uno de sus escoltas tomando el lugar de la delantera para guiarla.

Sin agradecerle ni emitir ningún tipo de sonido, solo lo miró y procedió a seguirlo.

-El capitán lo atenderá enseguida- En la puerta de lo que seria su camarote estaba una vulgar mujer rubia con el cabello muy largo amarrado en dos coletas que le daban un aspecto algo infantil. A pesar de no querer admitirlo era muy bonita.

-Déjala pasar, Aurora, la estaba esperando-

Toda la confianza y la soberbia con la que se había movido Zoe pareció abandonarla pero jamas iba a dejar que eso se notara. El temblor de su mano sin embargo se empeñaba por romper su fachada. Una mano se posó ligeramente sobre la suya y supo de inmediato que se trataba de Rina. Agradecio internamente aquello ya que fue como una especie de bofetada para que recobrara las riendas de sus emociones.

Las puertas frente a ella se abrieron gracias a Aurora dejándolos entrar a un despacho bastante pintoresco, decorado al clásico estilo ingles, muy arreglado para ser de piratas incluso pensó. Pero sabia que a Thomas siempre le habían gustado esas estupideces del orden.

-Tiempo sin vernos- dijo mientras dibujaba esa típica sonrisa suya.

-Has cambiado, se comienza a notar tu edad , _querido_ \- esto ultimo lo dijo con cierto énfasis dejando a los presentes algo atónitos.

La carcajada sin gracia que soltó Thomas corto un poco el incomodo silencio que se había instalado -Podrían dejarnos solos con la dama? tenemos que hablar de tantas cosas !-

Los demás presentes comenzaron a salir uno tras uno por la puerta que se encontraba detrás de Zoe, ella en ningún momento aparto la vista de el.

-Te ves... hermosa! quien diría que después de tantos años nos volveríamos a ver en estas.. circunstancias!- parecía como si tratara de buscar las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a ella.

-No vine a hablar del pasado, solo quiero saber cuales son tus términos para que devuelvas a mi chica- No iba a flaquear ante aquel Thomas mucho mas adulto, el tiempo realmente le habia favorecido: su cabello que siempre fue dorado como el oro había adquirido tonalidades mas oscuras que sin duda le daban un aspecto mas maduro, se había dejado apenas la barba pero se notaba un cuidado en su forma por delineaba a la perfección las facciones de su cara. Ya no usaba el típico pañuelo de aprendis si no que ahora en su cabeza estaba el sombrero de capitán, tal como lo tenia ella. Sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo verde intenso casi idénticos a los de Riven , solo que este carecía de la frialdad que podían llegar a transmitir los de su hermano.

-Bueno, yo no tengo intenciones de liberarte rápidamente- camino un poco por su despacho dándose aires de despreocupado - Yo no estoy apurado- se acerco un poco a ella y tomo un mechón de su pelo y se lo llevo a su rostro para olerlo - Tu si?-

Ante ese gesto Zoe se estremeció un poco pero no iba a caer en su juego, ni si quiera se volteo a verlo - La verdad si, estoy un poco apurada así que dime cuales son tus peticiones para que liberes a la chica y me largo de aquí-

-Con lo que te he echado de menos todo este tiempo- plantó un beso en su cuello seguido de otros mas suaves.

-No volverás a jugar conmigo, no de nuevo. No se que tramas esta vez pero te aseguro que no te la dejaré tan fácil- esta vez reacciono con un brusco paso hacia delante para volver a tomar distancia de el.

-Eramos dos chiquillos Zoe, tu sabes que no pude volver por ti-

-Oh claro que no por mi , pero si por otra no es así?-

Con un brusco movimiento Thomas estampo a Zoe contra su escritorio, mientras que con sus brazos cerro cualquier vía de escape para ella.

-Sabes que te deseo a ti, siempre lo he hecho- Tomando su rostro con una mano comenzó a besarla y a ver que ella no oponía mayor resistencia subió una de sus piernas hasta su cadera para delinear con rapidez gran parte de su muslo.

A pesar de contar con unas final calzas, el contacto de la mano de Thomas quemaba en cada centímetro de piel que el tocaba, era casi imposible resistirse a el, sabia que todavía provocaba muchas cosas en ella, a pesar de su traición, a pesar de condenarla por siempre a una vida de bastarda por haber perdido la virginidad antes del matrimonio, pero no había nada que hacerle, deseaba a aquel hombre tanto que dolía. Pero no habia pasado tantos años esculpiendo esa personalidad para que desmoronara con el primer beso, ni había olvidado el orgullo que siempre le había inculcado la imagen de su madre y el querer parecerse a ella. "No me arrodillare ante nadie, ellos se arrodillaran ante mi".

Para safarse de su beso mordió con fuerza su labio inferior haciéndolo retroceder mientras llevaba una mano a su boca.

-Como en los viejos tiempo eh?- dijo mientras limpiaba su boca de sangre.

Zoe se limitó a acomodar su ropa y volver a recuperar su postura - Ya dí tus termino de una vez-

-Esta chica esta siempre con ella verdad?Me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que había sobrevivido- esta ultima frase la dijo riendo como si recordara algo que el solo sabia.

Zoe sabia a quien se refería - Si, es por eso que tengo que recuperarla, si no se pondrá como loca-

-Así que sigue siendo igual de salvaje-

-Veo que te gustan así, si por ella abandonaste tu promesa conmigo-

Thomas soló la miro algo sorprendido y luego bajo la cabeza sonriendo. - Hay varias cosas que no sabes-

Era cierto, aquella mujer que en ese entonces no era mas que una niña lo hizo perder la cordura, cosa que luego repercutió en graves consecuencias.

-Consígueme a Eri y te devolveré a tu chica-

-Estas loco? y piensas que ella accederá?- Zoe simplemente no podía entender sus verdaderas intenciones.

-No te preocupes , solo sera una pequeña reunión. Ademas, algo me dice que ella sola vendrá a mi-

* * *

Cuando la noche comenzaba a anunciar su fin mostrando como el cielo se iba aclarando poco a poco y los pájaros comenzaban a anunciar la llegada del sol, Eri despertó, así también la criatura roja que hasta ese momento se encontraba inconsciente. No quiso removerse mucho en la cama para no despertar a Riven, aunque con un rápido vistazo sobre su hombro supo que ni un tanque de guerra podría despertarlo en aquel momento.

La pequeña bolita roja comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, parpadeando un poco para acostumbrarse a su entorno y luego la observó, no se inmutó en lo mas mínimo ante el hecho de estar frente a una completa extraña pero en sus ojos se reflejaba un claro deje de tristeza y resignación. Sabia que nada podía hacer para salir de su situación y que solo el guardián podía salvarla de las manos de aquella asesina.

Sin decir palabra alguna Eri tomo sus botas, se enfundó su espada y tomó a la pequeña criatura para salir de la casa.

Comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque y a medida que este se hacia mas espeso supo que estaba llegando al lugar que queria. Se detuvo cuando visualizo el acantilado. Ahi estarian solas, nadie llegaba hasta ahí y menos a aquella hora.

Sin soltar a la pequeña criatura que estaba acostada en sus manos todavía con la mirada triste, comenzó a buscar un lugar donde sentarse. Encontró uno perfecto que le permitía ver como el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte que dibujaba el mar.

-Como te encuentras?- Al ver que la criatura no hablaba decidió ella romper el silencio, pero no recibió respuesta.

-Como te llamas?- insistió nuevamente, pero la criatura ni se inmuto.

-Escucha, no pienso devolverte a aquel niño, es mas seguramente deba estar muerto si no sobrevivió a aquel barco. Así que si no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida en un frasco de mermelada te recomiendo a empieces a hablar- tras sospesar un poco aquellas palabras parece que se decidió a hablar.

-Tikky-

-Mi nombre es Eri-

-Lo sé-

Tikky se incorporó y comenzó a flotar para ponerse a la altura de su rostro, su mirada aun seguía triste y aunque odiara admitirlo comenzó a darle un poco de pena.

-Tu fuiste la que hablo en mi mente el otro día no?-

-Así es, pero no me has escuchado en lo mas mínimo.. y usaste mis poderes para hacer daño-

-Y no sera la última vez-

Esta vez ademas de tristeza vio algo de desesperación en la mirada de Tikky. - Tu no sabes las consecuencias de eso, Eri. Ambas podremos salir muy lastimadas de esto.-

-No me importan las consecuencias en cuanto consiga mi objetivo, tu no sabes lo que he..-

-Lo sé, pude ver tus recuerdos-

No esperaba aquello, pero no iba a ceder, ya tenia asumido que cualquier cosa podría ser verdad, para empezar que aquella criatura hablara y le diera poderes era algo que jamas se hubiera imaginado.

-Entonces con mas razón deberías entenderme.-

La criatura no contesto limitándose a verla con tristeza.

-Solo dime lo que tengo que saber para que no salgamos afectadas las dos, del resto me encargo yo-

-Nadie puede saber nuestra identidad-

-Eso ya lo sabia , que mas?-

-Luego de cada transformación necesito reponerme comiendo- no hay problema, se va a encargar de llevarla a la cocina de Mari a hurtadillas para sacar algo.

-Cuando uses el _Lucky charm_ tu tiempo de transformación es poco-

- _Lucky charm_?-

-Tu poder especial, solo debes invocarlo por el nombre y yo encontra de mi voluntad te ayudaré a usarlo-

Desvió la mirada para decir esto ultimo, se notaba que estaba obligada a revelarme toda esta información, pero me pareció muy útil saber que había mas cosas por explorar de estos poderes.

-Se que no puedo hacer ni decir nada para que entres en razón, no puedo irme mientras tu tengas mis pendientes , pero nosotras nunca vamos a ser un equipo. No te dejaré tan fácil que sigas provocando daños en los demás-

-Muy bien perfecto, será un juego dos- respondió Eri sin vacilar.

Dicho esto comenzó a decender, Eri levanto una mano para que se apollara en ella y no dijo nada.

El sol ya habia salido, era hora de volver antes que los demas comiencen a preguntar por ella.

-Te llevaré a comer algo-

 **Próximo capítulo: La catarina VS el gato negro.**


End file.
